Satisfy My Soul
by Priscila Louredo
Summary: Depois da Batalha de Hogwarts, durante o tempo que passam n'A Toca, Rony e Hermione enfim tem um tempo para estarem juntos e redescobrirem a segurança nos braços um do outro.
1. Parte I

Satisfy My Soul

Autora: Priscila Louredo  
Conteúdo: O retorno para A Toca, depois da Batalha de Hogwarts  
Sinopse: Depois da Batalha de Hogwarts, durante o tempo que passam n'A Toca, Rony e Hermione enfim tem um tempo para estarem juntos e redescobrirem a segurança nos braços um do outro.

Parte I

O sol já começava a baixar quando Molly Weasley enxotou os jovens para fora da Toca, alegando que precisavam aproveitar o resto do dia, depois de terem ficado ajudando-a com os afazeres da casa. Todos sabiam que, na verdade, a senhora precisava de alguns momentos sozinha, para derramar livremente as lágrimas que assomavam em seus olhos, ao recordar o filho morto.

O funeral dos mortos na Batalha de Hogwarts havia acontecido há menos de uma semana e ainda levaria tempo para que todos ali se acostumassem com a morte de Fred.

Enquanto Harry e Gina se afastavam na direção aos fundos da casa, Rony e Hermione vagaram pelo jardim até o banco próximo a uns canteiros que, nitidamente, precisavam ser desgnomizados.

_ Você parece cansada – Rony declarou, quando Hermione encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

_ Eu não tenho conseguido dormir direito.

_ Os pesadelos continuam? – Perguntou, apoiando a cabeça sobre a dela e abraçando-a.

_ Como você...? – Hermione estreitou os olhos ao mirá-lo, confusa.

Com o rosto levemente vermelho, Rony deu de ombros e admitiu:

_ Eu costumava ir ver você dormir, na casa do Gui, você sabe... para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem. Então, via o modo como você acordava assustada, a Luna te consolando...

_ Os pesadelos irão acabar, agora que o perigo maior já passou.

_ Acho que a minha mãe tem mais daquela poção para dormir sem sonhar, se você quiser.

_ Eu não gosto muito daquela poção.

_ Mas você precisa descansar, senão vai acabar doente.

_ Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe – Hermione concluiu beijando-o ternamente. – Sabe, eu não me lembro quando foi a última vez que me senti tão em paz, quanto agora.

Com um sorriso triste, Rony desviou o olhar para observar as montanhas ao longe e disse:

_ Eu queria poder dizer o mesmo.

_ Ah nossa, me desculpe, Rony. Como eu pude dizer algo assim, com a morte de Fred e tudo mais... Eu fui tão insensível! Me perdoe, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, é só que...

_ Está tudo bem, Mione. Eu entendi – anuiu, beijando os cabelos dela. – Eu também não lembro quando foi a última vez que nós não estivemos em perigo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos até que Hermione sentiu Rony prendendo o riso.

_ O que foi? – Perguntou, voltando a encará-lo.

_ Nada de mais. É só que... Bom, não é todo o dia que _você_ banca a insensível e _eu_ o compreensivo, não é verdade?

_ Você é um bobo, sabia? – Hermione brincou, batendo de leve no braço que a envolvia. – Não sei por que dou atenção a você.

A garota percebeu que falara algo errado ao ver o traço de sorriso sumir do rosto de Ronald. Ele manteve os olhos azuis fixos nos dela, até criar coragem para fazer uma pergunta que há muito o incomodava.

_ Mione, eu queria te perguntar... Na verdade, eu preciso perguntar, ou sempre vou ficar com isso na minha cabeça, ok? Você, alguma vez, esteve interessada... no Harry? – Ao ver a expressão assombrada que ela fez, Rony continuou. – Eu sei que vocês nunca tiveram nada. Eu sei. E o Harry me garantiu que sempre viu você como amiga, como uma irmã...

_ E o mesmo sempre aconteceu comigo! De onde você tirou essa ideia maluca?

_ Inferno sangrento...

Com um suspiro atormentado, Rony se desvencilhou de Hermione, ficou de pé e caminhou uns poucos passos, ficando de costas para ela. Era penoso admitir, mas a lembrança das palavras (e dos atos) do medalhão ainda torturava sua mente.

_ Eu nunca fui a primeira escolha de ninguém, Hermione, até aquele medalhão idiota sabia disso. Então, eu sei, eu sinto, que você gosta de mim, mas é difícil acreditar que, podendo escolher, você tenha preferido...

_ Quer parar com isso! – Num instante, Hermione estava novamente na frente dele, com uma expressão furiosa no rosto. - Francamente, Ronald, eu achei que você já tinha superado essa insegurança tola. Você não é pior do que ninguém! O Harry não é melhor do que ninguém. Tudo bem, ele é mais famoso, ou era, não importa. Eu gosto de você. Muito! E não foi uma questão de escolher ou preferir, essas coisas não são assim...

_ Eu sei, foi só um jeito de falar.

_ Certo, o fato é, por que eu não teria me apaixonado por você? Você tem tantas qualidades... – disse com a voz suave, enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos nos dele. – Amigo, leal, corajoso, inteligente...

Ela foi interrompida bruscamente, quando Rony a envolveu novamente em seus braços e tomou seus lábios num beijo apaixonado. Hermione precisou enlaçá-lo pela nuca para manter o equilíbrio e logo suas mãos deslizavam pelos cabelos vermelhos.

Já era noite, quando Rony e Hermione voltaram para dentro de casa, quase ao mesmo tempo em que Harry e Gina. E com as roupas tão desalinhadas quanto.

A noite estava particularmente quente, mas, não era isso que impedia Rony Weasley de dormir. O rapaz rolara de um lado ao outro da cama durante boa parte do tempo, até admitir o fracasso. Foi até a cozinha, tomando cuidado para não fazer muito barulho, e esquentou um copo de leite. Tomou-o devagar, sentindo o corpo começar a relaxar.

Contudo, toda tranqüilidade que conseguira, sumiu quando, ao subir as escadas para voltar ao quarto, ouviu alguns murmúrios angustiados se transformarem num grito abafado de Hermione.

No instante seguinte, Rony já tinha entrado no quarto da irmã – onde Hermione dormia – e estreitava a namorada nos braços, consolando-a. Ela chorava copiosamente, enquanto ele afagava seus cabelos.

_ Meus pais... Tanto sangue... Eu-eu não conseguia... – Hermione resmungou entre soluços.

_ Calma... Foi só um pesadelo...

_ Rony...? – Gina perguntou sonolenta, fazendo menção de se levantar para ajudar.

_ Pode voltar a dormir, Gin. Eu vou ficar aqui, com ela, mais um pouco, ok?

_ 'Tá. Por mim tudo bem. Tem certeza que não quer que eu pegue um pouco de água pra ela?

_ Não precisa.

Com um floreio da varinha de Hermione, que descansava sobre a mesinha de cabeceira entre as duas camas, Rony providenciou um copo com água, que Hermione bebeu aos poucos, se acalmando.

_ Obrigada, Rony.

_ Está se sentindo melhor? – Perguntou preocupado.

A garota assentiu, mesmo ainda estando visivelmente abalada, com os olhos cheios de água e o corpo trêmulo.

Mesmo que quisesse, ele não iria conseguir deixá-la naquele momento. Provavelmente ele enfrentaria o mundo, se tentassem fazê-lo sair daquele quarto. Limpou as lágrimas que haviam escorrido pelo rosto de Hermione e beijou-a carinhosamente, antes de ajeitar-se na cama ao lado dela, aconchegando-a em seus braços.

Um sono tranquilo chegou, para os dois, em minutos.

Se a sua mãe notara que ele havia dormido no quarto de Gina, junto com Hermione, Rony não saberia afirmar, mas pelos olhares demorados com que a senhora Weasley os brindava, existia uma grande possibilidade.

Porém, fora algo tão natural, acordar com ela em seus braços, aspirar seu perfume antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, que nem passou por sua cabeça, ter deixado-a sozinha no meio da noite. Ainda mais, depois que Hermione lhe sorriu carinhosamente e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito, murmurando um singelo "bom dia".

E o dia teria sido realmente bom, se as notícias trazidas por seu pai, ao voltar do Ministério no final da tarde tivessem sido melhores. O perigo não terminara com a queda de Voldemort e de alguns dos seus principais seguidores. Haviam aqueles que conseguiram escapar e outros tantos que agora achavam que poderiam ascender ao posto de novo Lord das Trevas.

Com tantos funcionários tendo sido manipulados por maldições Imperius, ou mesmo seguindo as ordens de Voldemort por vontade própria, o Ministério da Magia passava por um momento complicado de grandes mudanças e muito trabalho. Os julgamentos dos bruxos presos durante a Batalha de Hogwarts, ou nas outras contendas que surgiram em seguida, iriam começar na semana seguinte, a caçada aos bruxos das trevas tinha sido intensificada e por causa disso tudo, a localização dos pais de Hermione não era uma prioridade e deveria levar mais tempo do que eles previram.

Rony ficara ainda mais preocupado com Hermione desde então. Ela tinha esperanças de logo rever os pais e a notícia a deixara abalada. Estava terminando de trocar sua roupa, com a intenção de descer e ver como a namorada estava, antes de dormir, quando a porta de seu quarto se abriu e Hermione perguntou hesitante:

_ Posso entrar?

_ Claro, - ele respondeu colocando a camiseta que usaria para dormir - já ia descer para ver como você estava.

Hermione fechou a porta atrás dela e andou pelo quarto, passando por ele sem olhá-lo, até chegar à gaiola de Pichitinho e fazer carinho nas penas da pequena coruja que piou satisfeita.

_ Eu estou bem.

_ Não está não, que eu sei - Rony disse sério, alcançando-a em poucos passos. Segurou-a pelo braço e fez com que ela o olhasse, enquanto continuava. - Mas vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. Logo o pessoal do Ministério vai arrumar uma brecha e encontrar os seus pais ent...

_ E se for tarde demais e eles não conseguirem? - ela interrompeu. O medo estava estampado em seu rosto. - O que eu vou fazer, Rony? É minha culpa. Fui eu quem modificou a vida deles.

Ronald a abraçou carinhosamente e fez com que Hermione se sentasse ao seu lado na cama, onde se aconchegou a ele, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

_ Você fez isso para que eles ficassem em segurança, não foi uma atitude irresponsável, você não tem que se culpar de nada.

_ Eu pensei em ir atrás deles, sabe... sozinha.

_ Você ficou maluca? - ele perguntou afastando-a o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos. - Como você vai saber onde achá-los? A Austrália não é ali na esquina, e nem assim tão pequena. Isso sem falar nos comensais que estão soltos e podem estar atrás de nós, só aguardando uma oportunidade para nos atacar.

_ Eu sei que é loucura, mas... sinto tantas saudades deles...

As palavras de Hermione saíram num sussurro, embargadas pelas lágrimas que ela agora não mais conseguia segurar. Ronald estreitou-a ainda mais em seus braços, enquanto dizia baixinho de encontro aos cabelos dela:

_ Eu imagino... Mas tenha calma, tudo vai dar certo. A gente vai encontrar uma saída...

Passaram alguns minutos abraçados até que Hermione pareceu se acalmar. Rony passou as costas da mão pelo rosto dela, para limpar as lágrimas e acariciou-a com a ponta dos dedos.

_ Rony - Hermione chamou, perdida nos olhos azuis. - Eu posso ficar aqui, essa noite?

_ A-aqui?

_ É. Eu estou um pouco nervosa e... bem, eu sempre consigo dormir melhor quando estou com você - admitiu, baixando os olhos.

Rony sentiu um solavanco em seu estômago. Não era mais tão fácil dormir ao lado de Hermione, principalmente quando não tinham a presença de outra pessoa para por um freio em seus atos. Contudo, não tinha coragem, nem vontade, de deixar de atender ao pedido dela, por isso, puxou o lençol que cobria a cama e meneou a cabeça, convidando-a a deitar.

Depois de deitarem, Rony acomodou-se de frente para ela, fazendo pequenos carinhos em seu rosto. Hermione fechou os olhos e suspirou de leve. Mas foi quando ela o abraçou, chegando mais perto, que ele não resistiu e a beijou.

Os beijos se multiplicaram, ficando cada vez mais intensos e logo sendo acompanhados de carícias tímidas. Ronald sabia que deveria parar, mas seu corpo e sua mente não compartilhavam da mesma opinião. Então, aproveitando uma pausa mínima entre os beijos, ele encostou sua testa na de Hermione, respirou fundo para controlar-se e falou com a voz rouca de desejo:

_ Acho que é melhor nós dormirmos agora.

Levou um pouco de tempo, mas finalmente Rony e Hermione conseguiram dormir. Já começava a clarear quando Hermione abriu os olhos, ainda sonolenta. Por alguns segundos, se perguntou o que aqueles pôsteres do Chudley Canons faziam no quarto de Gina, até lembrar de onde estava, ao mesmo tempo que sentia o braço de Rony pesar sobre sua cintura. Em seguida, tomou consciência do corpo quente do namorado encostado ao seu. A respiração pesada de Rony em seu pescoço, fazendo-a tremer involuntariamente.

Lutou contra a vontade de continuar ali, nos braços de Rony, mas enfim começou a se levantar, para voltar ao quarto de Gina. Antes que conseguisse, porém, sentiu o braço dele retesar-se e ele pedir:

_ Não vai.

_ Daqui a pouco a sua mãe levanta. É melhor ela não me encontrar aqui.

Ronald mastigou uma imprecação antes de Hermione beijá-lo rapidamente nos lábios e sair rumo ao quarto de Gina.

Nos dias que se seguiram, o senhor Weasley trouxe poucas novidades do Ministério, além de um pedido formal do Ministro interino – Kingsley Schackelbolt -, para que Harry fosse até lá, conversar com ele sobre os acontecimentos que precederam a Batalha de Hogwarts, bem como sobre a batalha em si.

Fora isso, tanto ele quanto Rony e Hermione, procuravam passar os dias como jovens comuns, na medida do possível. Coisa que lhes fora negada durante praticamente toda a adolescência. Jogos de quadribol no pomar e passeios até o pequeno lago perto da propriedade eram ideias bem vindas até pela senhora Weasley, empenhada em fazer toda a família voltar à rotina. Mesmo que isso significasse fazer vista grossa às faces ruborizadas e às roupas amassadas com que eles retornavam.

Carlinhos surpreendeu-os, chegando sem avisar para passar férias em casa, no final de semana, para alegria da senhora Weasley. Toda família parecia empenhada em se mostrar ainda mais unida depois da perda sofrida e com isso, a presença de Carlinhos, Gui e Percy eram agora tão constantes que parecia a época em que eles ainda moravam ali.

Logo na manhã de segunda, Harry, Rony e Hermione, acompanharam o senhor Weasley ao Ministério, para atenderem ao convite de Kingsley. Lá, sob total atenção do novo ministro, bem como do novo chefe dos aurores, o trio contou sobre o período que haviam passado escondido. Alguns detalhes, como a busca pelas Relíquias, foram devidamente omitidos, não por desconfiança, mas por cautela. Porém, contaram tudo que acreditaram ser de utilidade.

Reviver, mesmo que por alguns instantes, tudo que haviam passado na Mansão dos Malfoy, a invasão e fuga do Gringotes e na Batalha de Hogwarts, não foi agradável para nenhum deles.

Sem fome, Hermione brincou com a comida que a senhora Weasley insistiu que colocasse em seu prato, até o momento em que Rony começou a se servir pela segunda vez. Em seguida, alegou estar muito cansada e, sob o olhar atento do namorado, foi para o quarto tentar descansar.

Bem que Rony tentou, mas parecia que toda a sua família havia formado um complô para não deixá-lo ir ver como Hermione estava. Ele mesmo queria um pouco de tempo sozinho, mas tudo que conseguiu foi ser desafiado por Percy e em seguida por Carlinhos, para um jogo de xadrez de bruxo. Assim que derrotou seus irmãos e não aceitou o pedido de revanche de Percy, sua mãe brindou-os com uma ladainha interminável sobre cortes de cabelo, no qual apenas Percy, sempre com sua aparência de almofadinha, e Harry, cujos cabelos indomáveis a senhora parecia simplesmente ignorar, se livraram. Rony e Carlinhos somente foram poupados da fúria da tesoura materna após a intervenção do senhor Weasley, que lembrou-a que eles já eram adultos e podiam decidir sobre o próprio corte de cabelo.

Quando Rony finalmente conseguiu ir até o quarto da irmã, Hermione já estava dormindo, por isso, rumou até o próprio quarto, soltou Pichitinho para que a coruja pudesse dar seus passeios noturnos e se aprontou para dormir.

_Sua mãe vinha montada em um dos cavalos brancos do tabuleiro de xadrez que McGonagall enfeitiçara em seu primeiro ano. Molly Weasley chorava, enquanto brandia uma tesoura em sua direção. Ela alegava estar muito desgostosa com os seus cabelos. Ela prometia que depois de cortados, seus cabelos vermelhos ficariam espetados iguais aos de Harry. Assustado, Rony se afastou depressa até o outro lado da sala, onde o amigo e Gina estavam enroscados, num amasso sem nenhum pudor. Ele esbravejava, mas Harry e sua irmã pareciam não enxergá-lo e, com a aproximação de sua mãe, Rony decidiu se esconder na barraca que usaram durante o tempo que fugiram do Lord das Trevas, armada do lado oposto em que ele estava. Correu para lá, agora sendo perseguido por diversas aranhas falantes e fechou-a um pouco antes de ser alcançado. Mas, antes que conseguisse se mexer, sentiu o chão sob seus pés desabar. Tentou encontrar algo em que pudesse se segurar, mas nada estava ao seu alcance e então..._

__ _Rony? - O sussurro urgente de Hermione tirou-o de seu sonho de repente. Respirou fundo e estreitou os olhos até perceber a namorada, de pé, inquieta, à sua frente.

_ Mione? O que você... - Rony recostou-se na cabeceira da cama, esfregando os olhos e afastando o lençol quando Hermione se aproximou e ele a viu com mais atenção. - O que aconteceu?

_ Eu tive outro pesadelo. Tentei dormir novamente, mas não consegui... Posso, ficar com você?

Rony apenas sorriu, concordando, antes que ela se acomodasse ao seu lado, na pequena cama em seu quarto.

Eles dormiram quase ao amanhecer. E não foi por causa do nervosismo de Hermione, esse foi esquecido após um tempo de beijos impetuosos. A urgência de sentirem um ao outro parecia maior e mais avassaladora, cada vez que eles ficavam sozinhos. Rony e Hermione haviam passado tempo demais se preocupando com a própria sobrevivência (sem mencionar o futuro do Mundo Bruxo) e pareciam dispostos a compensar o tempo perdido.

As mãos grandes de Rony, não eram ainda tão habilidosas, mas eram capazes de fazer Hermione tremer e suspirar, ao tocarem gentilmente cada pedaço de sua pele que conseguiam alcançar.

Para Rony, era uma deliciosa tortura, sentir a respiração de Hermione tocando seu rosto, quando ela beijava seus lábios e seu pescoço. Sua sanidade ficava seriamente comprometida, cada vez que a garota arranhava delicadamente seu corpo.

O calor que os queimava se tornou ainda mais intenso quando a camiseta que ele usava para dormir foi jogada no chão ao lado da cama. E no momento que os dedos de Rony roçaram os seios de Hermione, pela primeira vez, o mundo girou ainda mais rápido.

Foi preciso utilizarem toda fibra de coragem grifinória, para pararem antes que fosse tarde demais e quando conseguiram, adormeceram entrelaçados, já com o céu começando a clarear.

_ Rony, levante logo, a mamãe...

Carlinhos estancou assim que abriu a porta do pequeno quarto que seu irmão mais novo ocupava, no último andar da Toca. O chamado que iniciara, se perdeu ao ver Rony e Hermione deitados na pequena cama de solteiro. Percebendo que os acordara, pensou seriamente em dar meia volta e fingir que não tinha visto nada.

_ Inferno sangrento, Carlinhos. O que você está fazendo aqui?

_ Carlinhos? Ah, deus! – Hermione gemeu constrangida, enquanto tentava se cobrir melhor com o lençol.

_ Eu vim te acordar a pedido de mamãe que, pelo visto, vai ficar decepcionada por ter perdido essa cena.

_ Não enche, Carlinhos. Já vamos descer.

O irmão mais velho continuou observando o casal com os olhos estreitos, por alguns segundos, até que Ronald reclamou:

_ Você poderia, pelo menos, nos dar licença?

_ Acho bom nenhum dos dois demorar. Nunca se sabe quando a dona Molly vai aparecer para conferir o motivo do atraso.

Alguns minutos depois, ainda com sono e irritado, Rony sentou-se à frente de Gina na mesa da cozinha para tomar o café da manhã. Serviu-se de ovos mexidos e uma grande caneca de café sem dar atenção aos olhares que Carlinhos lhe dava por detrás do Profeta Diário que estava lendo.

Harry precisou chutar Rony por baixo da mesa para que o amigo lhe desse atenção.

_ O que houve? Cadê a Mione?

Desviando o olhar dos ovos em seu prato, para Carlinhos e desse para sua mãe, que cantarolava uma melodia junto com o canal da Rádio Bruxa que escutava, Rony murmurou:

_ Não houve nada. E como que _eu_ vou sab...

Mas a explicação sobre Hermione foi cortada pela passagem da garota pela cozinha, que apenas deu uma desculpa qualquer sobre estar sem fome, antes de rumar para o quintal d'A Toca.

Gina não esperou que o irmão se manifestasse antes de seguir os passos de Hermione. E não demorou muito até que Rony e Harry a seguissem. Assim que Rony alcançou a grama alta do quintal, Gina, que os esperava, perguntou:

_ Ela teve outro pesadelo, não foi? – Rony concordou com um aceno. - Você devia tentar convencê-la a tomar a poção para dormir.

_ Você conseguiu convencer o Harry?

Com um esgar, Harry falou, antes que a namorada tivesse oportunidade de fazê-lo.

_ Eu não gosto do modo como meu cérebro fica, quando tomo aquilo.

_ Está vendo? – Rony disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas e depois continuando, com uma careta. - Eu também não gosto, fico meio zonzo, é estranho...

_ Eu sei, tive que tomar durante um tempo, depois do episódio da Câmara Secreta...

_ Acho que depois que os pais dela forem encontrados, ela finalmente vai conseguir dormir em paz.

_ Por que o Carlinhos estava olhando tanto pra você?

_ E por que a Hermione parece estar se escondendo? – completou Harry.

Rony pensou, por um momento, em não dizer a verdade. Mas como Hermione dormia, ao menos a maior parte das noites, no quarto da irmã, era impossível que esta não tivesse percebido nada. Então, apenas rolou os olhos e disse de forma categórica:

_ Por causa do pesadelo, Hermione dormiu no meu quarto e Carlinhos nos viu.

_ Você pretende velar pelo sono dela, todas as noites? – Gina questionou com um sorriso travesso.

_ Se ela quiser...

Rony respondeu dando de ombros e se apressando aos amigos para alcançar logo o lugar onde Hermione estava sentada.

_ Se eu começar a ter pesadelos, você vai velar meu sono também? - Harry perguntou à Gina, ao abraçá-la pelas costas.

_ Hahaha, muito engraçado, Potter – Rony falou por sobre o ombro, vendo o amigo e sua irmã, rindo.

_ Pode ficar tranquilo, Roniquinho, eu prefiro o Harry bem acordado.

Com muito custo, Rony, Gina e Harry convenceram Hermione a entrar para o almoço, afirmando que a senhora Weasley ia acabar desconfiando de alguma coisa e enchendo-os de perguntas, se ela não o fizesse.

Durante o jantar, o senhor Weasley trouxe um pedido feito pela equipe encarregada de encontrar os pais de Hermione na Austrália: fotos do casal para ajudar na localização. Saber que o Ministério havia resolvido ajudá-la a procurar seus pais, mesmo com toda a balbúrdia interna, deu um novo ânimo à garota, que decidiu ir até sua casa em Londres, na manhã seguinte.

Logo ficou óbvio que ela não iria até lá sozinha. Rony fora claro ao afirmar que ela não sairia d'A Toca sem ele e Harry somente se convenceu de que não poderia acompanhar os amigos, quando o senhor Weasley lembrou-o da reunião agendada com a seção dos aurores sobre a participação dos Malfoy durante o período de domínio do Lord das Trevas, no mesmo horário.

Molly Weasley não estava nada satisfeita com a situação. Ela parecia esquecida do ano anterior, em que Rony, Hermione e Harry vagaram sozinhos por todo Reino Unido. Mesmo que muitas vezes, fizesse questão de ignorar certas coisas dentro de sua própria casa, como os sumiços dos jovens, às vezes durante horas, pois, com exceção de Gina, os demais já eram maiores de idade.

Mas seus cuidados maternos não a permitiam desconhecer os "perigos" existentes nesse simples passeio a dois. Molly percebia todos os sinais de um casal apaixonado, ao olhar para Rony e Hermione. Agora, sem terem que tomar cuidado com os perigos que haviam enfrentado, eles poderiam se deixar levar pelas emoções e acabar sendo imprudentes. E ela sabia, por experiência própria, como isso tudo poderia terminar. Suas preocupações somente diminuíram quando Carlinhos, por sinal mais silencioso que o costume, se voluntariou para ir junto.

Quando todos já se aprontavam para dormir, Rony aproveitou que Hermione sentara ao seu lado, coisa que a garota evitara durante todo o dia, e falou baixinho:

_ Vou esperar por você, lá em cima.

_ Não, Rony. – Hermione disse num sussurro urgente, olhando para os lados para ver se eram observados. – Acho que é melhor eu ficar no quarto da Gina.

_ Mas eu pensei...

_ Rony, não! Olha, eu não vou ter pesadelos, ok? E se tiver, e-eu consigo lidar com eles sozinha.

_ Inferno sangrento, Mione! Isso não é justo.

_ Se vocês dois pretendem sair cedo, não é melhor irem pra cama? Já está tarde, - a senhora Weasley falou, entrando na sala e enxotando-os para seus quartos, em seguida.

Rony não deixou que Hermione escapasse rapidamente para o quarto de Gina, como era a intenção. Agarrou em sua mão e subiu junto com ela, aproveitando para prensá-la contra a parede antes de chegarem ao patamar da escada.

A tensão em que Hermione estivera durante todo o dia começou a se desvanecer no momento em que os beijos e carinhos de Rony começaram a se intensificar. Já estava quase capitulando sua decisão, e acompanhando o namorado até o quarto dele, quando foram interrompidos, pela voz firme de Arthur Weasley.

_ Acho que já está bom por hoje, crianças. Vão dormir, está bem?

O jeito compreensivo do senhor Weasley fez com que Hermione ficasse ainda mais embaraçada. Tinham sido flagrados duas vezes no mesmo dia. Mais um pouco, a mãe de Rony a colocava para fora dali a pontapés. Murmurou um 'boa noite' ao acaso e terminou seu caminho até o quarto de Gina, de onde só sairia no dia seguinte.


	2. Parte II

Satisfy My Soul – Parte II

As ruas do bairro afastado de Londres, onde ficava a casa de Hermione, já estavam com movimento, quando ela, Rony e Carlinhos desaparataram numa viela perto da praça, quase sendo flagrados pelo entregador da mercearia que passava por ali. Haviam preferido um local mais afastado, para o caso de haver algum partidário das trevas esperando por eles.

Andaram o quarteirão até a casa em silêncio, tendo o cuidado de manter a varinha ao alcance das mãos para uma eventualidade. Hermione ia à frente, aparentemente sozinha, já que Rony e Carlinhos estavam cobertos pela capa da invisibilidade emprestada por Harry.

Ela acenou para a vizinha da casa ao lado, uma senhora idosa e sem filhos, cuja única diversão conhecida era tomar conta da vida dos outros, certa que até o final da manhã, toda rua saberia que a filha dos Granger voltara para casa. Abriu a porta da frente e ficou por alguns instantes observando o jardim malcuidado, dando tempo, assim, para que Carlinhos e Rony entrassem sem serem notados.

Uma vez dentro da casa, uma sensação esquisita a corroeu por dentro, um misto de tristeza e alegria que fez com que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas. _Achei que nunca mais entraria aqui_, pensou, observando as partículas de poeira no ar, visíveis pela luz que entrava pela fresta da cortina.

Carlinhos e Rony saíram de baixo da capa, e começaram a verificar os cômodos à procura de algum perigo. Hermione, contudo, permaneceu parada no hall de entrada por longos minutos até que a voz do namorado tirou-a do torpor.

_ Acho que isso está quebrado, não acende!

Hermione olhou para o abajur que Rony tentava ligar e tentou o mesmo com o interruptor ao lado da porta. Quando não conseguiu, avistou o mar de contas, panfletos e cartas atiradas por baixo da porta, sob seus pés.

_ A luz deve ter sido desligada. Na verdade não deve ter água também, nem linha no telefone.

_ Como você sabe? – Perguntou Carlinhos, entrando na sala, vindo da cozinha.

_ As contas, - ela apontou para seus pés. – Elas não são pagas há quase um ano.

Ela abaixou-se e apanhou automaticamente a correspondência, juntando tudo enquanto secava uma lágrima que escorrera por seu rosto, com as costas da mão. Ronald aproximou-se e segurou-a carinhosamente pelos ombros, perguntando:

_ 'Tá tudo bem?

_ Está sim, Rony. Eu só não esperava me sentir assim... - Hermione forçou um sorriso e continuou. - Mas vai ficar tudo bem. Enquanto localizam meus pais, dará tempo para eu colocar tudo em ordem antes de ir até a Austrália buscá-los, - Hermione concluiu, guardando a correspondência na bolsa que carregava. - Bom, acho que tem algumas fotos que a minha mãe guarda no escritório. Vou procurar.

Enquanto Hermione vasculhava as gavetas e as prateleiras do escritório dos pais, à procura de fotos recentes dos dois que pudessem ser de ajuda na busca, Rony e Carlinhos percorreram os cômodos do andar superior, para terem certeza que não havia nenhum perigo ali.

Ao entrar em um dos quartos, Rony parou bruscamente. O quarto de Hermione era exatamente como ele havia imaginado: os papéis de parede eram sóbrios, mas delicadamente femininos, e combinavam perfeitamente com a mobília e a colcha grossa que cobria a cama. Com um agito da varinha, Rony fez toda a poeira que havia no local, desaparecer, antes de se aproximar da escrivaninha onde havia, ao lado de alguns blocos de papel e canetas-tinteiro, alguns porta-retratos, incluindo um com uma foto deles ao lado de Harry, nos jardins de Hogwarts.

Ele não se lembrava de terem posado para aquela foto. Eles deviam estar no segundo ou terceiro ano, a julgar pela aparência, então, era provável que aquela fosse uma das muitas fotos que Colin Creevey tirara de seu "ídolo" Harry Potter. Rony ficou pensando, por um momento, sobre o rapaz que os fotografara tantas vezes e que não estava mais entre eles. Coragem e bravura não foram suficientes para manter Colin, Denis e Fred vivos, pensou com tristeza, enquanto colocava o porta-retrato de volta no lugar.

Já ia saindo do quarto quando Hermione entrou, olhando para tudo à sua volta, com uma expressão confusa.

_ O que foi, Mione? Achou as fotos?

_ Achei sim. Só espero que eles não tenham decidido mudar o visual, nem nada parecido, - o olhar dela foi da cômoda ao lado da porta, para a escrivaninha e depois para Rony. - Vocês andaram limpando a casa? Não achei uma poeirinha por onde passei.

_ O Carlinhos e eu achamos que não faria mal ajudar um pouquinho na limpeza, - Rony declarou, enfiando os polegares nos bolsos da calça e olhando-a com um sorriso torto.

_ Obrigada.

Hermione se aproximou mais dele e, ficando na ponta dos pés, beijou-o rapidamente. Foi o suficiente para que qualquer outro pensamento se afastasse de sua mente. Uma urgência tomou conta de seu corpo e antes que ela tivesse chance de se afastar, Rony a abraçou e aprofundou o beijo. Um pouco depois, se separaram ofegantes e ela aproveitou para se afastar.

_ Bom, vou aproveitar para apanhar algumas peças de roupa.

_ Precisa de ajuda para escolher? – ele perguntou baixinho em seu ouvido, ao mesmo tempo em que a encostava na parede e beijava seu pescoço.

_ Rony!

_ O que? Eu só estou me oferecendo para ajudar, - as mãos de Rony embrenharam-se por dentro das roupas de Hermione, enquanto ele lhe mordiscava a orelha, fazendo-a perder o prumo.

O tempo se perdeu, enquanto eles estavam nos braços um do outro, então levaram alguns segundos para perceber que Carlinhos os chamava, do andar de baixo.

_ Inferno sangrento! Me dá só um minuto que eu vou até lá e estuporo ele...

_ Rony! – Hermione ralhou, se afastando e se arrumando. – É melhor vermos o que ele quer.

_ Ele quer ganhar um soco no nariz, isso sim – Rony resmungou, seguindo Hermione que fingiu não ouvir e rolou os olhos.

Carlinhos já estava terminando de subir as escadas quando os encontrou e avisou que a vizinha para quem Hermione acenara ao chegarem, estava rumando para lá. Hermione chegara a cogitar essa possibilidade, mas se agarrara à esperança de que isso não fosse acontecer.

Rony começou a seguir Hermione para o andar de baixo, mas o irmão o impediu, segurando-o pelo braço:

_ Você fica, esqueceu que não pode ser visto? E, além disso, eu queria mesmo dar uma palavrinha com você.

Hermione encarou os irmãos, até que as batidas insistentes na porta fizeram com que desviasse sua atenção e fosse atender à vizinha inconveniente.

Carlinhos e Rony observaram, escondidos no topo da escada, a velha senhora entrar e sentar-se no sofá, sem ser convidada. Depois de alguns minutos infindáveis, eles concluíram que a única ameaça que esta oferecia era à sanidade deles e refugiaram-se no quarto de hóspedes.

_ O que você quer comigo, afinal? – Rony perguntou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

_ Eu não sei fazer rodeios, então, só vou dar um conselho: pegue mais leve, ok. A mamãe já está ficando desconfiada e qualquer dia...

_ Dá pra ser mais específico?

_ Não banque o idiota, Rony. Você e Hermione ficam se pegando em todo canto. A dona Molly está fazendo vista grossa, mas vai ter uma hora que isso não vai mais funcionar.

_ Ah, não enche, Carlinhos.

_ Vocês pelo menos estão... você sabe, se prevenindo?

_ NÓS O QUE?

Rony exclamou agitado, o rosto inteiro da cor de um tomate. Carlinhos era quase tão alto quanto o irmão mais novo, por isso não se intimidou quando este se aproximou, irritado.

_ Ah, Rony, qual é? Eu sei que você e a Mione...

_ Você não sabe de nada, ok? O que eu e Hermione fazemos não é da conta de ninguém. Nós já somos maiores de idade.

_ Ok, treina bastante esse discurso, para quando a mamãe pegar vocês na cama como eu peguei.

_ Nós não estávamos fazendo nada demais. Ela tem pesadelos, só isso.

_ 'Tá, Rony, como quiser. Eu só quis ajudar.

_ Você ajudaria mais se ficasse na sua e me deixasse em paz.

A velha senhora falava sem parar, tentando obter alguma fofoca para espalhar pela vizinhança. Enquanto respondia com a maior polidez possível, a mente de Hermione começou a divagar sobre o seu namoro com Rony.

Nas vezes que tentara racionalizar o que estava acontecendo com ela, ou melhor, o que acontecia quando ela e Rony estavam juntos, Hermione achara algumas explicações bastante plausíveis para seus comportamentos. A preferida dela era: potencialização da libido causada por longo período de perigo, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

A verdade era que, depois do primeiro beijo, cada vez que Rony encostava nela, seu corpo parecia entrar em combustão e ela se tornava tão normal quanto qualquer outra adolescente de dezoito anos. E a razão era deixada de lado.

Com o corpo de Rony grudado ao seu, sentindo-o pressionado contra si, ficava impossível não perceber os efeitos que causava nele. Isso a deixava aterrorizada e, ao mesmo tempo, mais excitada, gerando uma reação em cadeia que ela sabia muito bem onde ia acabar.

O fluxo de pensamentos de Hermione só cessou quando ouviu, nitidamente, a voz exaltada de Rony no andar de cima. Infelizmente, ela não foi a única. A senhora à sua frente arregalou os olhos, direcionando-os à escada no mesmo instante.

_ Eu devo ter deixado o rádio ligado – Hermione tentou uma explicação, mesmo sabendo que não ia convencer. Levantou-se na esperança da senhora resolver ir embora, mas foi em vão. – A senhora poderia, por favor, me dar licença? Eu estava terminando de arrumar umas coisas e estou com um pouco de pressa.

_ Ah, claro – a vizinha concordou de má vontade com um levantar de sobrancelhas.

Assim que conseguiu se desvencilhar da visita, assegurando-se com alguns feitiços que esta não voltasse a incomodá-los por algum tempo, Hermione correu ao andar de cima, encontrando os dois irmãos visivelmente emburrados um com o outro.

_ O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou, encarando o namorado.

_ Nossa, mas você veio certeira, hein? Se acontece alguma coisa, a culpa é logo do Ronald Weasley.

_ Foi a _sua_ voz que deu para escutar lá de baixo.

_ Eu me exaltei, só isso.

A resposta curta, apenas deixou Hermione ainda mais nervosa. Num instante estava em frente ao namorado, as mãos apoiadas no quadril, com uma expressão furiosa no rosto.

_ Só isso? Aquela velha é fofoqueira, mas não é estúpida. Daqui pra frente vai ficar com os dois olhos grudados aqui.

_ 'Tá, e por que você não alterou a memória dela, então? O que você quer que eu faça, afinal?

_ Ter um pouco mais de atenção, pelo menos.

_ A velha já não foi embora? Então, pode parar com a ladainha.

_ Rony... Você é um... Argh! - Erguendo os braços irritada, Hermione deu meia volta, indo para seu quarto, arrumar a bolsa com roupas.

Carlinhos observou Rony e Hermione discutirem, um tanto surpreso. Já tinha ouvido falar das brigas entre eles, quando ambos eram mais novos, tinha até mesmo presenciado uma pequena discussão uma vez, mas achara que agora que estes estavam namorando, essas brigas iriam terminar. No entanto, pode ver as chispas saindo dos olhos do casal. Porém, só um tolo imaginaria que aquilo iria aplacar o fogo do casal. E Carlinhos podia ser tudo, menos tolo.

Em poucos minutos, Hermione apareceu novamente na porta do quarto de hóspedes e avisou que já tinha separado tudo que precisava. Carlinhos assentiu enquanto Rony continuou olhando pela janela, evitando encarar os outros dois.

_ Pode deixar a bagagem comigo, que eu vou desaparatar daqui mesmo, - Carlinhos avisou, fazendo menção de tomar a sacola de viagem das mãos de Hermione.

_ Não. Eu levo a bolsa, você acompanha Hermione até um local seguro para desaparatarem – Rony falou, aproximando-se da namorada e apanhando a bagagem de suas mãos, ainda sem encará-la. – Assim vocês dois podem aproveitar para reclamar de mim à vontade.

_ Deixe de bobagem, Rony.

Mas as palavras de Carlinhos ficaram no vazio, pois no segundo seguinte, Rony já sumira, em direção à Toca, levando a sacola de Hermione consigo.

_ Seu irmão, às vezes, é um idiota!

_ Só às vezes? – Carlinhos perguntou com um meio sorriso, se cobrindo com a capa de invisibilidade de Harry e seguindo Hermione para fora de casa.

Um rolar de olhos foi a única reação de Gina quando Rony voltou sozinho, no final da manhã, com uma cara de poucos amigos. Já estava demorando muito para que seu irmão e Hermione brigassem. E ela teve completa certeza de que foi exatamente isso que havia acontecido quando Carlinhos e a amiga chegaram, alguns minutos depois, com expressões muito distintas. Enquanto Hermione se mostrava visivelmente irritada, Carlinhos parecia estar se divertindo.

Aproveitando uma distração de sua mãe, Gina abandonou a arrumação da sala e rumou para seu próprio quarto, onde encontrou Hermione guardando as roupas que trouxera, com movimentos furiosos, dentro das gavetas que ocupava.

_ O que o Rony aprontou dessa vez?

Hermione pareceu ignorar a pergunta e Gina continuou observando-a com a sobrancelha erguida até que, após fechar a cômoda com força, Hermione encostou-se no móvel, cruzou os braços e despejou:

_ O seu irmão é um trasgo idiota.

_ Isso você já sabia há tempos, e, posso até estar enganada, mas foi parte do que te chamou atenção.

_ Ah Gina, por favor!

_ É como eu disse, posso estar enganada... – Gina comentou com um meio sorriso.

A jovem não se importou quando Hermione apenas estreitou os olhos em sua direção e saiu do quarto que ocupavam, pisando duro, deixando-a sozinha.

Hermione ainda estava ruminando imprecações e discutindo mentalmente consigo e com Rony, quando a senhora Weasley chamou todos para almoçar. Decidida a não demonstrar que havia alguma coisa errada, tentou continuar conversando calmamente com Harry e Gina, quando Rony chegou à cozinha e sentou na outra ponta da mesa, deixando o lugar ao seu lado vazio.

Harry, o mais acostumado de todos às brigas e gelos dos dois amigos, apenas olhou de um para o outro, ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e continuou sua refeição. Contudo, foi ficando cada vez mais difícil ignorar as pequenas implicâncias que Rony e Hermione faziam com o passar das horas.

O ápice se deu quando Carlinhos, que havia ido ao apartamento de George, para ver como o irmão estava a pedido da mãe, saiu da lareira com um corte no supercílio que sangrava profusamente.

_ O que aconteceu? – Gina perguntou ajudando o irmão a se sentar na poltrona.

_ O George enlouqueceu! Mal cheguei, falei duas palavras e ele me acertou com uma garrafa vazia de whisky de fogo.

_ Céus!

_ Eu sempre admirei a mira do George, - Rony comentou com um sorriso satisfeito, antes de começar a assoviar alegremente.

_ Ronald Weasley, você é...

_ Eu sou o que? Vamos Hermione, você está doida pra completar essa frase desde cedo, pode dizer: o que você acha que eu sou afinal?

_ Vocês dois, parem já com essa briguinha! Agora não é hora pra isso, - a ordem da senhora Weasley foi acatada na hora, mas com muita má vontade. – Me deixe ver esse corte Carlinhos, Gina vá pegar o ungüento que está no armário do banheiro.

Quando Arthur Weasley chegou, junto com Percy, encontrou Molly terminando de colocar um curativo na testa de Carlinhos e o clima bastante tenso entre os jovens. E as notícias que trouxe, só serviram para deixar todos ainda mais nervosos.

A senhora Weasley teria que comparecer ao Ministério da Magia para explicar sua participação na Batalha de Hogwarts e depor sobre a morte de Belatrix Lestrange. Apesar de ser apenas um procedimento de praxe, que não traria maiores conseqüências para a matriarca dos Weasley, isso não impedia que todos ficassem ainda mais apreensivos. Além disso, o julgamento de Antony Dolohov havia sido marcado para dali a três dias, e Rony, Percy, Harry, George e Hermione haviam sido convocados para testemunharem contra o comensal.

Hermione acordou ofegante no meio da noite, após mais um pesadelo. Dessa vez, contudo, não havia visto seus pais mortos e sim revivera a morte de Fred nos mais precisos e cruéis detalhes. Seu primeiro impulso, assim que abriu os olhos, assustada, foi o de correr para o quarto de Rony e se refugiar em seus braços. Mas em seguida, lembrou-se de que estavam brigados, o que a fez se sentir ainda pior.

Depois de algum tempo tentando conciliar novamente o sono, Hermione desistiu e desceu as escadas, rumo à sala, com muito cuidado para não acordar mais ninguém. Tateou as várias fotografias sobre a estante – parando vez ou outra para admirar um Rony bebê ou já adolescente que invariavelmente sorria torto de volta para ela - e em seguida algumas capas de couro que escondiam velhos livros de feitiços e álbuns de família. Retirou um dos volumes, cuja capa vermelha já estava bastante desbotada, e acomodou-se enrodilhada na poltrona, acendendo a varinha com um _lumus_, para poder ver as páginas.

Uma jovem Molly Prewett acenou de volta, assim que Hermione abriu o álbum. Pela aparência e, claro, pelo uniforme da grifinória que usava, ela devia estar em um dos primeiros anos de Hogwarts. Na foto ao lado, Arthur Weasley exibia o mesmo sorriso calmo, mas muito mais cabelo que atualmente.

Hermione foi passando as páginas, atenta aos momentos registrados pelas fotos. Variadas imagens de Molly e Arthur ainda na escola, algumas do casamento, onde o sorriso exultante do casal não deixava dúvidas sobre o tamanho do amor que os unia, outras das seis vezes em que Molly ficara grávida e mais algumas dos filhos ainda pequenos.

Gui estava sempre sorrindo, Carlinhos com algum bichinho (ou gnomo) e Percy sempre sério. Os gêmeos, impossíveis de serem identificados sem o auxílio das anotações abaixo das fotos, já pareciam estar preparando alguma peça, desde bebês.

Hermione fixou sua atenção na foto em que Gina, ainda um minúsculo bebê, era rodeada pelos irmãos, provavelmente na primeira foto com a família, tentando não sorrir quando o outro bebê, um pouco mais velho que a recém-nascida, começou a fazer manhã e pedir colo para o pai.

Assim que chegou na última página do álbum, Hermione não mais resistiu e voltou até as fotos de Rony, olhando cada uma com atenção desmedida. Os cabelos já muito vermelhos ao nascer e o sorriso torto dado à pessoa que tirou a foto, mas que ela sentia como se fosse para si. Passou os dedos, delicadamente, sobre cada foto, como um carinho. Tentando conhecer mais um pouco do rapaz que amava.

Hermione se distraiu com o Rony menino, brincando com os irmãos mais velhos ou abraçando a irmã caçula e, por isso, se assustou quando sentiu uma mão apertar gentilmente seu ombro.

Mesmo com a total escuridão que se fez quando a varinha caiu e se apagou, Hermione não precisou de mais que uma fração de segundo para reconhecer a voz hesitante de Rony.

_ Pesadelo?

_ Foi, mas já me acalmei faz um tempo. E você?

_ Sede. É um dos álbuns da mamãe? - Rony perguntou, apontando para o volume que Hermione segurava.

_ É... Eu acabei me distraindo olhando as fotos.

Contornando o sofá, o rapaz sentou-se ao lado dela e retirou o álbum de suas mãos, fazendo com que seus dedos se tocarem levemente. Folheou um pouco antes de murmurar:

_ Eu lembro desse natal. Fred e Jorge me deram de presente uma camiseta com uma aranha marrom, pintada com uma tinta especial que a fazia se mover. Eu só lembro de tentar acertar os dois. Minha orelha só clareou de novo uns 3 dias depois, de tanto que a minha mãe a puxou.

_ Oh nossa! - Hermione falou, segurando o riso. - Uma das minhas fotos preferidas é essa aqui.

Hermione virou algumas páginas do álbum que Rony ainda segurava e indicou uma pequena foto dele e Gina ainda muito pequenos. Passou o indicador, de leve, sobre o menininho de cabelos vermelhos agarrado ao ursinho, fazendo sorrir, tanto o Rony da foto quanto o rapaz ao seu lado.

Ficaram em silêncio, durante algum tempo, observando juntos as fotos até que, em determinado momento, Hermione percebeu que seus corpos estavam se tocando. Fechou os olhos, enquanto decidia o que ia fazer.

Sabia que seria fácil demais apenas tocar os dedos dele com os seus e esquecer toda a discussão que tiveram. Tinha certeza que, se Rony não quisesse fazer as pazes, não teria decidido falar com ela quando a encontrou na sala. Podia sentir o calor da pele dele encostada na sua e, se olhasse na direção dele, veria os olhos azuis cravados em si.

Sem saber o que fazer, tencionou levantar-se, mas foi impedida pela mão de Rony que segurou-a pelo braço.

- Hermione...

Ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado daquela forma, ela o encarou. Rony não falara mais nada e não havia necessidade. Ele já a chamara incontáveis vezes antes. Algumas vezes cheio de raiva e algumas, bem recentemente, de forma apaixonada, mas dessa vez ela reconheceu tristeza e amor. Era um pedido de desculpas, ela sabia. E não precisava de mais nada. Já não havia motivos para continuar com aquelas briguinhas tolas que os deixavam dias, às vezes semanas, evitando um ao outro.

O beijo calmo e apaixonado que trocaram selou o fim da briga. Eles haviam amadurecido e o relacionamento deles também. Não havia mais lugar para picuinhas de criança e discussões sem sentido entre eles, só amor e cumplicidade.

N/B Kelly: Que delicia! Eu amo essa fic! Ela é sensível e linda e eu agradeço por você compartilhá-la comigo, me deixar dar pitaco. Adorooooo! Muito obrigada e parabéns!

Amiga, desejo um ótimo Natal e um Ano Novo cheio de _Lumus_! Sim, muita luz, amor que ele seja próspero e de grandes boas realizações!

Beijos te amo!

N/A: Hohoho, Feliz Natal! Agradeço a todos por me deixarem contar essa história e, principalmente, à tia Jo por ter criado um universo tão fascinante como esse. Que 2011 seja repleto de alegrias e realizações para todos nós.

Esse é o penúltimo capítulo dessa short. O último só virá em fevereiro ou março, pois em janeiro eu terei que terminar a minha monografia da pós. Espero que gostem e aguardo comentários.

Kelly, muito obrigada por tudo: pela ajuda, conselhos, pitacos, amizade e alegria. Obrigada por você existir. Te amo!

Um grande beijo com gosto de rabanada com champanhe para: Dieimi Somers, Mi Muller, Viviane Barreda, Sonia Sag, Sally Owens, Lica Martins, Sabrina M e M, Priscilla Moreira, the aninhaaaaaa, Tia Carolis, Danicliffe, Lua Tonks, Cá Black, Hermione Higurashi, deborah potter, CSI - Kin, Livinha, Suzane OC, flashbutterfly, Leticia, Pedro Henrique Freitas, L, Perola Negra, Paloma, Cullen e a todos que leram mas não comentaram (e também àqueles que vão ler algum dia).

Mil bjks e até 2011,

Pri.


	3. Parte III

Satisfy My Soul – Parte III

- Ronald Billius Weasley.

O chamado sibilante interrompeu o beijo que Rony e Hermione trocavam. Tinham adormecido no sofá, as pazes feitas, a paixão borbulhando. Acordaram com o nascer do sol e desde então as bocas mal haviam se afastado uma da outra. Isso até serem interrompidos.

Sem saber o que responder, Rony se sentou, dando espaço para que a namorada fizesse o mesmo, antes de olhar para a mãe, parada na entrada da sala, e avisar:

_ Eu e a Mione fizemos as pazes.

_ Percebi.

_ Nós... nos encontramos aqui agora... – o rapaz falou hesitante, a mentira deixando as suas orelhas vermelhas como beterraba.

_ Sei.

_ E-eu vou trocar de roupa, – Hermione gaguejou se levantando e fechando o roupão que usava sobre o pijama.

_ Boa ideia – Rony completou com um sorriso sem graça, fazendo menção de seguir a namorada, escada a cima.

_ Mais devagar, mocinho. – Molly segurou o braço do filho caçula, muitos centímetros mais alto que ela, e completou: – Você vai subir agora, trocar sua roupa e depois vai descer. Eu tenho algumas tarefas para você.

_ Mãe...

_ Não tem _mãe_, nem meio _mãe_. Se você demorar mais que dez minutos eu mesma vou ver o que está acontecendo.

Rony demorou um pouco mais do que os dez minutos que sua mãe falara, para descer, mas não o suficiente para que ela fosse buscá-lo. Quando chegou à cozinha, encontrou-a batendo as panelas e resmungando entre os dentes. O cheiro das panquecas sobre a mesa fez com que seu estômago roncasse, porém nem teve tempo de pensar em comer alguma coisa antes que sua mãe o enchesse de tarefas.

Somente depois que apanhou os ovos e varreu a entrada, Rony pode enfim sentar-se à mesa da cozinha para saciar sua fome e por conta disso, seu humor não estava dos melhores.

_ O que houve, Rony? Tão cedo e já acordado, - Arthur perguntou quando seu filho sentou ao lado dele.

_ Caí da cama, – respondeu azedo.

Enquanto Arthur trocava um olhar cheio de significados com sua esposa, e Percy rolava os olhos continuando a ler O Profeta Diário, Carlinhos, que vinha chegando, comentou:

_ Nossa, mas quanto bom humor logo de manhã!

_ Por que você não vai ver se eu estou na esquina?

_ Ronald...

Com um estreitar de olhos para seu irmão, Rony imaginou mil maneiras de atormentar Carlinhos, ao mesmo tempo em que enchia sua boca com ovos mexidos e torradas.

Hermione só desceu muito depois, junto com Gina e Harry, e procurou passar o menor tempo possível sozinha com a senhora Weasley. Sentiu os olhos da matriarca cravados sobre ela durante todo dia, deixando-a desconfortável. Mas não pode evitar sonhar acordada enquanto observava Rony jogando xadrez de bruxo com Harry antes do almoço, ou suspirar quando ele beijou seu rosto antes de lhe entregar uma xícara de chá no final da tarde.

No dia seguinte, a senhora Weasley parecia continuar decidida a enchê-los de tarefas, de modo a mantê-los separados a maior parte do tempo. Contudo, isso não foi o suficiente. Rony estava folheando uma antiga revistinha de "Martin Miggs, o Trouxa Pirado" que ele encontrou perdida na bagunça de seu quarto – quando na verdade deveria estar faxinando-o – no momento em que Hermione espreitou pela porta.

_ Posso entrar?

_ Com certeza, - o rapaz declarou com um meio sorriso, vendo-a se sentar na cama.

_ Você já acabou?

Sentindo suas orelhas ficando quentes, Rony deu de ombros e confessou, sentando-se ao lado dela e a abraçando:

_ Na verdade, nem comecei.

Contendo o riso, Hermione deixou que ele a pusesse em seu colo, enlaçando-lhe o pescoço, antes de comentar:

_ Parece que a sua mãe está esquecendo apenas de um detalhe, nesse plano dela de nos manter ocupados, não é?

_ É? – Rony perguntou, incerto.

_ Claro, Rony. Agora que somos maiores, podemos usar feitiços para arrumar e limpar – Hermione falou rolando os olhos. Mas ao perceber as orelhas vermelhas de Rony e o olhar culpado, emendou: - Você não usou nenhum feitiço para realizar as tarefas até agora, não é mesmo?

_ Eu não... Minha mãe... O hábito...

Achando o embaraço de Rony adorável, Hermione segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e beijou-o.

_ Eu te amo, sabia?

Aos risos, Ronald rolou com Hermione sobre a cama onde passaram longos momentos a sós, entre beijos e carícias, até que Pichitinho piou indignada por ter sido acordada com o barulho dos dois, interrompendo-os.

Contudo, o clima de romance foi esquecido no dia seguinte, por causa do julgamento de Antony Dolohov. Hermione e Gina ficaram n'A Toca, para fazer companhia à senhora Weasley. Mas, apesar de todos os esforços, o pensamento das três esteve nos acontecimentos que se desenrolavam no Ministério da Magia.

Foi Hermione quem primeiro percebeu o deslocamento dos Weasley, do Ministério de volta para casa (menos o ponteiro de George que indicava o Beco Diagonal), no relógio mágico da cozinha.

_ Eles estão voltando!

Gina parou de descascar os legumes e as panelas que a senhora Weasley levitava, caíram com estrépito sobre a pia, ao mesmo tempo em que ouviam os vários "_pops_" que indicavam a desaparatação de Arthur e seus filhos no quintal de casa.

_ E então? – Molly perguntou ao marido assim que este pisou dentro de casa.

Arthur não respondeu imediatamente. Primeiro pendurou a capa que estava usando no gancho ao lado da porta e só então falou:

_ Condenados. Todos eles. E as famílias das vítimas receberão uma indenização.

_ Eu não quero nenhuma indenização! Nem um milhão de galeões vale a perda do meu filho!

A explosão da senhora Weasley traduzia o sentimento de todos os presentes, de modo que ninguém se assustou. Gina fez com que sua mãe se sentasse, e Carlinhos conjurou um copo com água para acalmá-la. A justiça tinha sido feita, mas nada apagaria a dor que sentiam.

Ninguém estava realmente com fome, mas não tiveram coragem de falar nada quando a senhora Weasley os convocou para o jantar. Percy, que se voluntariou para ir até o apartamento de George para vê-lo, não demorou a voltar, com os óculos quebrados, resmungando sem parar.

_ Ele mal me deixou abrir a boca. Perguntei como ele estava e o que ele fez? Me atirou um sapato. Um sapato! Na minha cara!

_ Deixe eu arrumar para você, - Hermione ofereceu, assim que o rapaz se jogou no sofá ao lado dela e de Rony.

A senhora Weasley nitidamente conteve as lágrimas que surgiram em seu rosto e, com uma desculpa qualquer, refugiou-se na cozinha. Arthur deu um tapinha carinhoso no ombro de Percy antes de segui-la, enquanto os demais continuaram em silêncio. Pouco a pouco o clima triste fez com que todos decidissem se deitar mais cedo.

Rony não esperava que Hermione fosse até seu quarto naquela noite. Na verdade, desde que fizeram as pazes, isso não havia se repetido. Por isso, vestiu apenas um short velho e deitou, olhando o teto, lembrando das muitas vezes em que Fred e George o haviam perturbado. Sentia saudades daquilo.

Algumas lágrimas desceram preguiçosas pelo rosto sardento, à medida que os pensamentos de Rony se inundavam de lembranças do irmão morto. De tão absorto que estava, se surpreendeu ao sentir Hermione sentando ao seu lado na cama.

_ Vim ver como você estava.

Ele não precisou responder. Ela sabia só de olhar, que Rony estava aos pedaços. Lembrou-se imediatamente da reação dele, ainda em meio ao ataque dos comensais, quando percebeu que Fred havia morrido. Podia ver, no fundo dos olhos azuis que tanto amava, a mesma dor, o mesmo sofrimento.

Sem falar mais nada, Hermione puxou-o, fazendo com que Rony ficasse em seus braços. Era difícil vê-lo, para ela sempre tão forte, precisando de conforto. Passou os dedos calmamente entre os cabelos ruivos, sentindo-o soluçar num choro contido.

Foram precisos longos minutos até que Rony se acalmasse e tomasse coragem de olhar para Hermione. Contudo, assim que a mirou, desencilhou-se, sentando e escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

_ Rony...

_ E-eu não queria que você me visse assim.

_ Assim como? Triste?

_ É... Chorando... Você sabe...

_ Tudo que eu sei é que você deve estar sentindo muita falta do seu irmão.

Sem saber mais o que dizer, Hermione seguiu apenas o que seus instintos mandavam. Puxou-o novamente, fazendo-o deitar-se em seu colo. Outros longos minutos se passaram até que Rony confessou, num fio de voz:

_ Eu tive vontade de matar aquele monstro hoje... O jeito como ele nos encarou...

_ Foi difícil, não é?

_ Foi como reviver aquele dia, – Rony contou. Mais alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram, enquanto Hermione lhe afagava os cabelos, até ele continuar: - George está péssimo.

_ Ele estava mesmo bêbado, quando entrou no tribunal?

_ Eu acho que sim. Pelo menos, quando eu e Gui seguramos ele, parecia estar – Rony falou, imerso em pensamentos, até que pareceu se lembrar de algo e completou: – O Quim conversou comigo e com o Harry.

_ Foi? Você não disse nada.

_ Bom... Eu não consegui uma brecha, você sabe... com todo esse clima... – Rony falou, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

_ E o que ele queria?

Ronald remexeu-se, desconfortável, erguendo-se do colo de Hermione e recostando-se na cabeceira da cama, de onde fixou o olhar num puído do lençol.

_ Ele perguntou se nós, eu e Harry, estaríamos interessados em entrar para o grupo de Aurores.

_ Aurores?

_ É...

_ Mas vocês não terminaram a escola... Não fizeram os NIEMs! É preciso notas altas para o curso e...

_ Pelo visto eles não ligam para isso – interrompeu Rony, levemente irritado.

_ Mas e o treinamento?

_ É, Hermione, eu realmente preciso de treinamento para conseguir combater as Artes das Trevas. Nunca estive numa batalha com comensais, nem arrisquei minha vida! – ele rebateu, levantando e iniciando uma discussão.

_ Eu não disse isso! É só que... Bem, a gente se arriscou muito e tivemos muita sorte, não foi preparação!

_ Para o Ministério eu pareço preparado o suficiente!

_ Mas...

_ Mas o que, Hermione?

A garota abriu a boca, mas as palavras empacaram. O combustível para discutir com Rony acabara e ela não conseguiu impedir que o desapontamento aparecesse em seu olhar. Hermione engoliu em seco, se levantou e ficou de frente para a janela, de onde confessou num fio de voz:

_ Eu pensei que nós íamos voltar para Hogwarts. Nós três, juntos...

_ Hogwarts? - Toda irritação de Rony se esvaíra ao ver a reação da namorada. Rumou até onde Hermione estava, segurou e ergueu seu rosto carinhosamente, fazendo com que ela o encarasse. Então repetiu: - Hogwarts?

_ Eles estão admitindo os alunos que não retornaram ano passado. Até mesmo quem cursou, pode refazer o ano, se quiser. Eu li n'O Profeta Diário.

_ E você pensou... Mas é claro que você pensou, - Rony sorriu torto. – Ia ser diferente, estar em Hogwarts sem me preocupar com o perigo, para variar... -

Rony abraçou-a e beijou seus lábios delicadamente. Com um suspiro, Hermione apoiou o rosto no corpo do namorado, ouvindo as batidas de seu coração.

_ Fica comigo essa noite? – Ele perguntou num sussurro, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos.

Hermione se perdeu por um momento naquele mar de azul, sentindo que começava a ofegar. Assentiu com um pequeno sorriso antes de Rony beijá-la, de modo apaixonado e voraz.

Aparentemente, a preocupação com o depoimento que deveria prestar ao Ministério da Magia dali a alguns dias era tanta, que Molly Weasley não achou motivos para impedir o passeio de Rony, Harry, Gina e Hermione até o lago.

O sol estava forte, mas a brisa e a água fresca deixavam o cenário perfeito. Por um momento fugaz Rony se lembrou do lago onde mergulharam após a fuga de Gringotes, mas logo afastou a memória de sua mente. Olhou para Harry, parado a poucos passos, vendo um sorriso incrédulo brotar nos lábios dele. Entendia perfeitamente o que o amigo estava sentindo. Às vezes era difícil acreditar que haviam passado por tantas coisas, há tão pouco tempo, e que agora podiam passar um dia como jovens normais, sem se preocupar.

_ O último a mergulhar, paga um galeão! – Rony gritou para Harry, antes de correr para a água.

A brincadeira quase infantil entre os dois rapazes fez com que Gina e Hermione sorrissem uma para a outra. Um pouco envergonhadas, tiraram os shorts que usavam sobre as roupas de banho e rumaram para a beira do lago, onde molharam os pés.

Harry estava tentando afundar a cabeça de Rony dentro da água, quando repararam nas garotas. Hipnotizados, só saíram do transe em que se encontraram quando o ruivo começou a engasgar com a água que acabara engolindo.

_ Pode ir parando por aí, Potter – Rony rosnou para o amigo, enquanto se aproximavam das garotas.

_ Parar com o que? – Harry perguntou, sem tirar os olhos de Gina.

_ De olhar para a minha irmã desse jeito. Sei muito bem o que você está pensando!

_ Eu não devo estar pensando nem um terço do que você – Harry rosnou de volta, um pouco antes de alcançarem as namoradas.

Após algumas braçadas e brincadeiras, os dois casais acabaram por ficar em pontos diferentes – e mais afastados – do lago. Rony ficou dividido entre a vontade de proteger a irmã dos olhares cobiçosos de Harry e o desejo de ter Hermione em seus braços. Mas não foi difícil decidir, ao perceber todas as curvas que o maiô delineava no corpo dela.

Hermione percebeu a intensidade dos olhares que Rony lhe lançava, sentindo borboletas esvoaçando em seu estômago. Disfarçou o máximo que pode, cada vez que ele se aproximava ou seus corpos se tocavam. Um arrepio de antecipação percorreu toda sua espinha, quando notou que, com a desculpa de ensiná-la a boiar, Rony a afastara de Harry e Gina, levando-a para um pequeno braço do lago, parcialmente escondido por alguns arbustos.

Pareceu uma eternidade os minutos em que Rony apenas permaneceu suspendendo Hermione sobre a superfície do lago. Os olhos azuis percorreram devagar cada centímetro do corpo da namorada. E foi o suficiente para tirar todo o resto de sua mente.

_ Você é incrível...

A voz de Rony saiu gutural, causando tremores involuntários em Hermione, ainda mais quando percebeu o olhar cheio de desejo que ele não fazia questão de esconder. Lentamente, ou assim pareceu para eles, Hermione afundou o corpo, tocando o fundo do lago com os pés. Pequenas algas roçaram, fazendo cócegas, mas ela nem se deu conta. Ficou de frente para Rony, os corpos separados por apenas alguns centímetros.

_ Repete...

As respirações pesadas deixavam ainda mais evidente o esforço que faziam para se controlar. Sem afastar os seus olhos dos dela, Rony segurou-a pela cintura e falou com a voz ainda mais rouca:

_ Você é...

Antes que ele completasse a frase, porém, Hermione enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e beijou-o possessivamente. Um segundo foi o tempo que Rony levou para corresponder com o mesmo ardor, estreitando-a em seus braços. Tocando – e sendo tocado – com uma urgência febril.

Os lábios dele deslizaram pelo pescoço de Hermione, arranhando-a levemente com seus dentes ao mordiscar sua pele suavemente. Rony ergueu-a enquanto trilhava um caminho de beijos pelo seu colo, deixando-a ofegante.

Quando sentiu os dentes de Rony rasparem sua pele, Hermione arfou, sem se importar que ele descesse as alças do seu maiô. Apoiou seu corpo no dele, envolvendo-o com as pernas. Deliciado, Rony passou a beijar e sugar o seio intumescido, arrancando gemidos ardentes.

Hermione sentiu a umidade crescente entre suas pernas, que muito pouco tinha a ver com o fato de estarem dentro do lago, e ergueu seu corpo ainda mais, facilitando o acesso de Rony. Percebeu-o, rijo e palpitante e embrenhou uma de suas mãos pela bermuda dele, encontrando-o.

_ Inferno sangrento... – Rony grunhiu sôfrego, antes de voltar a se dedicar aos seios de Hermione, agora de forma ainda mais ávida.

Nada mais importava. Não precisavam de nenhuma palavra para compreender o que sentiam. O que era bom, já que nenhum deles conseguiria se concentrar o suficiente para dizer algo coerente naquele momento.

Rony passou um braço pelas costas da namorada, prendendo-o. Voltou a beijar vorazmente seus lábios, ao passo que insinuava os dedos pelo elástico que escondia a intimidade dela, engolindo sua exclamação de surpresa e prazer.

_ Ro-rony...

Encorajado pelo desejo que viu nos olhos castanhos, Rony procurou ritmar seus movimentos. Apesar de ser um tanto inexperiente percebeu que estava no caminho certo, ainda mais quando Hermione passou a provocá-lo no mesmo ritmo.

Um bando de aves levantou vôo em algum lugar ali perto, e a balbúrdia de pios, chilreios e bater de asas, disfarçou o grito de Hermione quando a paixão que represava explodiu. Os tremores em seu corpo a fizeram segurar Rony ainda mais forte, levando-o também ao auge. Enfraquecidos de prazer, permaneceram abraçados um ao outro durante longos momentos, até que o mundo ao redor voltasse a fazer sentido.

_Nota de leitora e fã número 1 de SMS by Disomers_

_Como devem ter percebido eu venho atormentando a Priscila para dar continuidade a essa fic há um bom tempo, talvez tenha sido por isso que ela me deu a honra e o prazer imensurável de ler esse capítulo antes que ele fosse oficialmente postado._

_Sobre a fic: Bem, eu poderia fazer uma dissertação, mas vou tentar ser sucinta. Desde o primeiro capítulo, a Fic nos mostra Ron e Hermione (pós-Hogwarts) em sua essência mais sublime, o que faz meu coração inflar de amor e euforia. Acho que a própria J.K. aprovaria esse desfecho e talvez até cogitasse incluí-lo num novo livro que revelasse os 19 anos ocultos! :)_

_O final do capítulo 3 nos mostra como tudo acontece de forma natural e na hora certa. Eles estão se descobrindo, se entregando as sensações que um provoca no outro, e isso é absolutamente fascinante e perfeito!_

_Pri, obrigada por dividir esses momentos entre os dois conosco. Ansiosa pelo próximo!_

_Beijos, Disomers._

N/B Kelly:

UAU! Eu esperei tanto esse capitulo, não via a hora da sua mono te dar um descanso, mas valeu a pena e como valeu! Ser um adolescente normal não é fácil, são mães marcando em cima. Deixa eles Molly! As responsabilidades que apesar de menos perigosas agora, vão estar lá não importa o quanto a gente queira que ela diminua. E as vezes dolorosas. Mas é aí que vemos o quanto o nome da fic se encaixa nela, quando um está lá pelo outro na hora certinha em que se precisa de apoio. Agora tenho que falar desse final! Eu fiquei muito surpreendida quando li. Eu não achava que vc fosse por tanta "ação" nele, mas foi... nossa! Muito bom! Você escreve sobre eles de um jeito que me faz querer que tenha sido assim mesmo. Muito obrigada por me permitir dar umas espiadas de vez em quando. Você ficou um tempo longe de SMS e voltou com tudo! Quero mais. Parabéns!

N/A:

Olá a todos. Pois é, eu voltei! Terminei a pós-graduação e a monografia e assim pude voltar para a fic. Espero que não tenham desistido de mim!

Eu sei que falei que a fic ia terminar nesse capítulo mas isso NÃO vai mais acontecer. Primeiro porque eu ainda tenho muito o que contar até o momento que eu imagino ser o final de SMS. Segundo, porque tenho medo das azarações que algumas pessoas juraram lançar em mim se eu o fizesse.

Nesse capítulo eu faço referência ao julgamento de Dolohov e o comportamento de George. Para saber mais é só ler a fic GEORGE, ok? Aguardo comentários lá também (e em todas as minhas outras fics, é claro).

Um beijo estalado nas pessoas que comentaram o último capítulo: Pipoca Lissandra ALvarenga Swerts, Fad's, Carolina Gomes, Cá Black, Exigente girl, Janis Weasley, Livinha, Flat, Thayna Zumbaq, Sally "Nika" Owens, Xande Weasley, Granger, Paloma, Perola Negra, Pedro Henrique Freitas, e a todos os fãs de Rony e Hermione que acompanham ou venham a acompanhar a fic, mesmo sem comentar.

Um agradecimento especial para a Disomers e a Kelly que nunca me deixaram desanimar.

O próximo capítulo será postado em breve! Acredito que em 15 dias no máximo. Enquanto isso, aguardo comentários.

Bjks da Pri


	4. Parte IV

Satisfy My Soul – Parte IV

Rony acabara de arremessar Harry a uns seis metros de distância quando ouviu passos se aproximando. Secando o suor que escorria por sua testa com o antebraço, virou-se para o Carlinhos e perguntou:

_ Veio participar?

_ Prefiro só observar, obrigado.

_ Então, é melhor se afastar.

_ Não precisa se preocupar comigo.

Virando-se de costas para o irmão, Rony esperou pela reação de Harry. O feitiço raspou seu braço, provocando um xingamento imediato. O duelo entre os amigos foi ficando cada vez mais intenso e mais ágil e Carlinhos preferiu observar um pouco mais de longe.

Harry e Rony atacavam e se defendiam como se aquela fosse uma luta de verdade, deixando-o impressionado. Ou melhor, o que mais deixava Carlinhos impressionado era saber que os dois rapazes não estavam usando metade da potência que usariam, se aquela fosse uma luta realmente de verdade. Aquele duelo era para ser apenas um exercício para desenferrujarem antes de iniciarem o trabalho junto ao esquadrão de aurores.

_ Mamãe disse para vocês não demorarem, pois já vai servir o almoço – gritou, assim que teve uma oportunidade.

Os dois amigos abaixaram as varinhas, satisfeitos com o desempenho que tiveram. Harry rumou direto para a Toca. Rony, aproximou-se, apanhando a camiseta que deixara caída perto de onde Carlinhos estava parado.

_ Ei, onde você arrumou essa cicatriz?

_ Qual?

_ Essa aqui no braço.

_ Ah, essa... – Ron olhou de canto para a marca funda no braço esquerdo, dando de ombros antes de continuar a secar o suor do rosto com a camiseta. – Foi quando fugimos do Ministério, ano passado. Um comensal nos seguiu e quando reaparatamos, acabei estrunchado. Se não fosse a Mione... Bom, mas faz parte, não é?

_ Ahm? – Carlinhos perguntou, desatento. De repente se dava conta das inúmeras cicatrizes que marcavam o corpo do irmão mais novo. Nem ele, depois de tantos anos trabalhando com dragões, tinha tantas.

_ Ué, eu sempre soube que não ia ser moleza... Pensando bem, eu devo ter pelo menos uma cicatriz para cada ano passado em Hogwarts – Rony falou em tom de brincadeira.

_ Sério?

_ Na verdade não. Para os ferimentos que consegui durante a partida de xadrez gigante, na toca do Aragogue e quando quebrei a perna no Salgueiro Lutador, a madame Pomfrey não deixou vestígios. Tem essas dos cérebros do Departamento de Mistérios, serve? – questionou com um sorriso torto.

Ainda sob o olhar observador de Carlinhos, Rony rumou para dentro da Toca para se arrumar para o almoço de domingo. Assim que alcançou a escada, se deparou com Hermione que descia.

_ Hum, 'tá cheirosa... – murmurou aproximando-se da garota com um sorriso torto.

_ Ao contrário de você, não é? – Hermione rebateu, afastando-o com uma das mãos.

Com um levantar de sobrancelhas, Rony segurou a mão que o impedia de chegar mais perto da namorada e puxou-a, para em seguida falar mansamente, próximo ao seu ouvido:

_ Você deveria gostar. É o meu cheiro natural...

_ É... Mas...

Porém, antes que Hermione ou Rony falassem mais alguma coisa, foram interrompidos por Gina que vinha de seu quarto com um sorriso que mudou para esgar ao se aproximar do irmão.

_ Rony, você já percebeu que está precisando de um banho?

_ Eu só estou esperando o seu namorado sair do banho – explicou com um erguer de sobrancelhas.

_ Então pode subir, pois ele já terminou.

_ Como você sabe?

Deixando seu irmão bastante intrigado, Gina passou por eles, terminando de descer as escadas com um sorriso malicioso, falando de novo apenas quando já estava entrando na cozinha:

_ É melhor se apressar, Roniquinho. Mamãe já vai servir o almoço.

Quando já se sentia saciado o suficiente para uma semana inteira, Rony desafiou Harry para uma partida de xadrez. Com um movimento preciso da varinha, convocou o jogo guardado em seu quarto e arrumou-o sobre a mesa armada no quintal, onde haviam almoçado, sem se dar conta de que era observado.

_ O que houve, Carlinhos? – Gui perguntou, entregando uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada para o irmão.

_ Nada... – Depois de um longo gole, capitulou. – É só que... Andei reparando no Rony... Você viu o tanto de cicatrizes que ele tem?

_ Na verdade, Carlinhos, você não viu nada. Precisava ver o estado em que eles chegaram lá em casa em março.

_ Ele estava mal?

_ Só ele não, os três. Fleur contou que teve trabalho para cicatrizar alguns machucados da Mione – Gui comentou, fazendo Carlinhos erguer as sobrancelhas. – O que, achou que as meninas foram poupadas? Carlinhos, até a Gina tem as suas marcas de batalha.

_ Eu sempre pensei neles como crianças, é esquisito perceber que os caçulas cresceram.

_ É sim. E não só por causa das cicatrizes... – Gui completou enquanto observavam Rony e Harry no momento em que ambos desviavam os olhos do tabuleiro, para apreciarem Hermione e Gina passando em direção aos fundos do quintal. – Olha só o jeito deles!

_ Tirando o fato que a Gina é nossa irmã, isso é normal, né?

_ É... O perigo é quando eles deixarem de só olhar para começarem a agir – Gui resmungou, bebendo mais um gole de cerveja amanteigada.

_ Bom, pelo que sei, não é que o Rony já não tenha começado.

_ Como assim?

Mantendo a voz um pouco acima do sussurro, Carlinhos contou ao irmão como havia flagrado Rony e Hermione na cama. E, apesar de admitir que não vira nada de mais na ocasião, os dois concordaram que o casal aparentava uma relação bastante intima.

Após um momento em que novamente ficaram observando Rony e Harry – que acabavam de desistir de terminar a partida e seguiam ao encontro das namoradas, sentadas num banco mais afastado do jardim -, Gui falou:

_ Temos de ficar de olho neles.

_ Eu não sei, Gui. Acho que não devemos ficar nos metendo tanto na vida do Rony. Ele e Hermione são maiores de idade e, de qualquer maneira, ele parece saber o que está fazendo.

_ O Rony não. Eu estou falando em ficar de olho no Harry e na Gina!

Mal havia amanhecido quando Rony acordou, na segunda-feira. Com uma ansiedade crescente, arrumou-se e, junto com Harry, seguiu até o Ministério da Magia para unirem-se ao grupo de aurores.

Tanto ele quanto Harry não sabiam o que esperar, nem o que esperavam deles. Os aurores eram bem mais velhos. Alguns traziam marcas no corpo que imediatamente os lembrou de Moody, e todos haviam sido selecionados e treinados exaustivamente, antes de serem nomeados. Ao contrário deles.

Contudo, o que faltava a Rony e Harry com relação ao treinamento, eles haviam aprendido na prática. E isso ficou bem claro, durante os exercícios práticos e simulações a que foram submetidos durante todo o dia.

Exaustos, mas bastante satisfeitos, Harry e Rony desaparataram próximo à Toca, no final da tarde. Antes mesmo que chegassem à metade do jardim, Gina surgiu, vinda dos fundos da casa, e arrastou Harry com ela. Para fazer o que, Rony preferia não saber.

Rony entrou na cozinha e encontrou Hermione lendo atentamente um livro bastante velho e surrado.

_ O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou, espreitando por cima do ombro da namorada.

Hermione fechou o livro com um baque, enquanto guinchava:

_ Rony! Que susto... Eu estava... lendo.

_ Que você estava lendo é óbvio, Mione. O que de tão interessante você estava lendo nesse livro velho, é o que deixou curioso.

_ Não é nada, na verdade, - Hermione falou num tom que não deixou dúvidas de que estava escondendo alguma coisa. – Eu ajudei a sua mãe a preparar algumas poções para Carlinhos levar para a Romênia e depois me distrai, folheando o livro de receitas.

_ Certo, folheando...

_ É, Rony, folheando. Por que, não posso?

_ Claro que pode, - Rony completou, abraçando-a. - Mas eu posso saber qual foi a poção que prendeu tanto a sua atenção, que você nem me viu chegar?

_ Qua-qual poção?

_ É, Hermione – anuiu, confuso – a poção que você estava lendo quando eu cheguei.

Atrapalhada, Hermione sentiu sua face corar, desvencilhando-se dos braços de Rony e agarrando novamente o livro que deixara sobre a mesa. Diante do olhar intrigado do rapaz, abriu o volume numa página qualquer e deixou-o sobre a mesa.

_ E-esta aqui. Satisfeito?

Os olhos azuis correram da página do livro de poções sobre a mesa, para Hermione que olhava-o num misto de embaraço e irritação. Com um sorriso de canto, puxou-a novamente para junto de si, deixando para perguntar a ela depois, por que estava tão interessada em uma poção para tirar verrugas do nariz, murmurou sugestivo:

_ Ainda não. Mas é só uma questão de tempo.

No final da primeira semana trabalhando junto com o esquadrão de aurores, Harry e Rony já estavam enturmados. Ainda havia, é claro, alguma resistência por parte de um ou outro auror, mas a maioria os tratava como iguais. A prova disso é que haviam sido escalados para pagar a rodada de cerveja amanteigada no Caldeirão Furado, depois do expediente (como acontecia com qualquer novato que entrava no esquadrão).

Já estavam na terceira rodada e alguns dos aurores já haviam ido embora, quando Gina e Hermione apareceram no bar. Harry as viu quase imediatamente e acenou para que se juntassem a eles.

Enquanto elas paravam para cumprimentar Ana Aboot, sentada junto com outros ex-alunos de Hogwarts umas três mesas antes, eles aproveitaram para pedir mais uma rodada de bebidas.

_ Quem são elas?

Rony parou seu copo a meio caminho da mesa para olhar para o auror ao seu lado. James Clearwater era auror há cerca de dois anos. Quase tão alto quanto ele, cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos, que no momento miravam as garotas, cheios de interesse.

_ Gina e Hermione?

Diante da concordância de James, Rony estreitou os olhos e sentiu suas orelhas começarem a queimar. Mas, antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, foi interrompido pela irmã que acabava de alcançar a mesa.

_ Olá, boa noite. Demoramos?

_ Não – Harry respondeu, abraçando-a e beijando-a levemente antes de se virar para a mesa e apresentá-la: - Essa é Gina Weasley e esses são Marc Campbell, Suzane Bingwell e aquele perto do Rony é James Clearwater. E essa é Hermione Granger.

_ Olá – Hermione cumprimentou a todos, indo se sentar na cadeira que James conjurara e colocara entre os lugares dele e de Rony.

_Quer dizer que você é a famosa Hermione Granger? – o auror perguntou, chamando a atenção da garota para si, sem perceber o olhar homicida de Rony.

_ Tirando a parte do famosa, sou eu mesma.

_ Bom, vocês três andaram bastante nas páginas d'O Profeta Diário, nos últimos tempos. Pelo que eu li você é uma bruxa excepcional.

Rony bufou e já ia se metendo na conversa quando foi interrompido pela chegada de Tom, o dono do bar que informou:

_ Sete cervejas amanteigadas. Mais alguma coisa?

_ Obrigado, Tom. A gente chama se precisar de mais alguma coisa.

_ Clearwater... Você tem alguma parenta chamada Penélope?

_ Minha prima. Ela estudou em Hogwarts na mesma época que vocês, eu acho. Por quê? Vocês se conheciam? – James perguntou curioso.

_ Mais ou menos. Eu e ela fomos petrificadas juntas no meu segundo ano.

_ Você é a garota que a salvou? Sabia que eu tinha motivos para gostar de você – o rapaz gracejou, provocando um sorriso tímido em Hermione e um esgar em Rony que não perdia nem uma palavra da conversa.

_ Nem por isso – ela tentou desconversar. Depois de alguns segundos pensando, comentou: – Eu usei o nome dela para tentar fugir dos seqüestradores, antes de... antes de ser apanhada.

_ Quando foi torturada pela Lestrange? – diante da concordância da garota, James completou, segurando a mão dela carinhosamente na sua: - Eu fiquei sabendo. Sinto muito...

Hermione percebeu que corava. Rony se mexeu perigosamente na cadeira, ao mesmo tempo em que ela retirava sua mão debaixo da de James. Aparentemente ninguém mais havia percebido o clima estranho em que se enfiara. Tentando amenizar a situação, perguntou a todos, mas dirigindo-se a Rony:

_ Como foi o dia de vocês?

_ Podia ter acabado melhor – Rony rosnou. As orelhas perigosamente vermelhas.

_ Para mim, não podia estar terminando melhor – James comentou. Sem saber o perigo que corria, acrescentou para Hermione: - Você gostaria de dar uma volta comigo por aí, qualquer dia desses?

De supetão, Rony levantou-se, derrubando a cadeira. Jogou alguns nuques sobre a mesa e grunhiu:

_ Eu 'tô indo. Até mais.

_ Me espera, Rony. Eu vou com você – Hermione pediu.

_ Tem certeza? A sua _conversa_ parece estar muito interessante.

Harry e Gina, que já haviam testemunhado mais discussões entre Rony e Hermione do que gostariam, apenas rolaram os olhos e murmuraram um 'não liguem, isso é normal' para as outras pessoas na mesa, que encaravam o início de discussão atentamente. Infelizmente, o único que parecia não ter compreendido a cena, era justamente quem a havia provocado. Piorando a situação, James impediu que Hermione se levantasse para seguir Rony e sugeriu:

_ Se você quiser, eu te acompanho até em casa.

Os olhos azuis de Rony se estreitaram – e Gina podia apostar que tinha fumaça saindo das orelhas do irmão -, enquanto ele deu um passo na direção do colega de trabalho. Tentando evitar mais problemas, Hermione resolveu dar um basta naquela situação desconfortável.

_ Obrigada pelo convite, mas não precisa. Eu vou com o Rony. Foi um prazer conhecer todos vocês.

Arrastando Rony para fora do bar, com grande esforço, Hermione conseguiu alcançar a rua de pedras do Beco Diagonal. Mas antes que conseguisse falar alguma coisa, o namorado reagiu:

_ Podia ter ficado lá, com seu amiguinho. Não precisava vir comigo. Eu sei muito bem o caminho.

_ Rony...

Contudo, mal Hermione iniciara seu argumento, Rony aparatou, rumo à Toca.

Arthur e Molly ficaram assustados quando viram seu filho Rony passar ventando pela cozinha, com cara de poucos amigos, rumar escada à cima e bater a porta do quarto. O susto deu lugar à compreensão quando, quase em seguida, Hermione surgiu, com a expressão dura, pronta para mais uma discussão. Já estavam estranhando a calmaria na relação entre aqueles dois.

_ Você acha que eu devo guardar o jantar para eles?

_ Não, querida. Quando sentirem fome, eles dão um jeito – Arthur argumentou, enquanto Molly, com acenos de varinha, arrumava a cozinha.

Hermione subiu os últimos degraus que levavam até o quarto de Rony sentindo a raiva latejar em seus ouvidos. Como ele tivera a coragem de fazer aquela cena! Tentou abrir a porta do cômodo, mas estava trancada. Com um muxoxo de impaciência, apontou a varinha e destrancou-a, com facilidade.

_ Muito maduro. Mas eu sei usar o _alohomora_ desde os onze anos, se você esqueceu – declarou depois de entrar no quarto do namorado e fechar a porta atrás de si.

_ Não esqueci. Mas, caso você não tenha entendido, eu não quero companhia . Por que você não ficou lá, já que a conversa com o James estava tão interessante?

_ Francamente, Rony! Eu não estou entendendo o motivo disso tudo.

_ Como não? Você não é uma _bruxa excepcional_? O que você queria, que eu ficasse lá, quieto, enquanto aquele cara cantava você na minha frente? – Rony protestou, exaltado.

_ Não tinha ninguém _me cantando_, Rony.

_ Não? Ok, e a Luna é a pessoa mais séria que eu conheço. O James só faltou babar em cima de você.

_ Talvez, se você tivesse me apresentado a ele como sua namorada, ele não tivesse dado em cima de mim! – exclamou Hermione, dando alguns passos na direção de Rony e cutucando-o no peito.

_ Então você admite que ele deu em cima de você!

_ E você não fez nada para evitar. Só ficou lá bufando e fumegando como uma chaleira!

_ O que você queria que eu fizesse? – ele perguntou irritado, a respiração rápida por conta da discussão, o rosto a centímetros do de Hermione enquanto a encarava.

_ O que você queria que eu fizesse? – ela rebateu, indignada.

O casal ficou se encarando por longos minutos. As respirações ofegantes por conta da discussão. Os rostos afogueados e os olhos brilhantes. Praticamente ao mesmo tempo, Rony segurou o rosto de Hermione, enquanto ela passava os braços ao redor dele.

Com os olhos fixos um no outro, as bocas se uniram, ávidas. A paixão suplantou rapidamente a raiva. Toda a discussão esquecida. O beijo era febril. As carícias envolventes. Nunca antes haviam terminado uma briga assim. A pele ardia quando em contato com a outra, repletas de desejo.

Os beijos se multiplicavam. Os lábios de Rony desceram pelo pescoço de Hermione que gemeu lânguida, ao sentir uma das mãos dele embrenhar por baixo de sua blusa. O toque hesitante era uma tortura, fazendo-a quase implorar para que ele atingisse rapidamente a carne sensível de seus seios.

As mãos dela, perdidas nos cabelos vermelhos, impediram que se afastassem quando deram alguns passos vacilantes para trás e se encostaram no velho armário de madeira.

Rony arquejou. Com seus corpos grudados, sentiu-se latejar desesperado no momento que Hermione retirou a camiseta que ele usava e arranhou as suas costas. E vibrou ao tocar a pele macia das coxas da garota por baixo da saia.

Passaram-se poucos minutos até que a blusa de Hermione se juntasse à camiseta de Rony, no chão, aos pés do casal. A renda fina da lingerie que ela usava, era um débil obstáculo para o toque das mãos e dos lábios dele.

Hermione acariciava Rony por cima da roupa. Mas isso não parecia ser suficiente. Ela queria mais. Ele desejava mais. Com as mãos trêmulas, demorou para conseguir abrir o cinto de Rony, provocando um murmúrio gutural quando finalmente alcançou o botão da jeans.

Em meio a sussurros e gemidos, os dedos de Hermione desceram o zíper devagar, roçando levemente a pele rija de Rony, que pulsava descontrolada, prestes a ser libertada. ´

Eles arquejaram juntos no primeiro momento. Da única vez que tinham chegado tão longe, estavam semi-ocultos pelas águas do lago. Agora, nada os impedia de ver e sentir. Os lábios se uniram mais uma vez, com uma urgência incontrolável, enquanto Rony e Hermione se provocavam.

Passos firmes na escada, porém, fizeram o casal estacar. Ofegantes, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam apavorados com a iminência de serem flagrados. Poucos segundos depois, a voz de Arthur Weasley os alcançou, antes de bater à porta.

_ Rony?

_ Quê? - o rapaz reclamou, ríspido, abrindo apenas uma fresta da porta, atrás da qual Hermione se escondera, para encarar seu pai.

_ Estão te chamando na lareira. É alguém do esquadrão de aurores.

_ Inferno sangrento! - Rony xingou, provocando um olhar intrigado do pai. - Ok, já 'to descendo.

Recolocando rapidamente a roupa, Rony ainda lançou um olhar frustrado para Hermione antes de seguir os passos do pai e verificar o chamado que recebera. Já estava no andar de baixo quando percebeu um distinto "pop" que indicava que Hermione aparatara, provavelmente para o quarto que ocupava com Gina no segundo andar.

Hermione mal acabara de desaparatar no interior do quarto e se jogar sobre a cama onde dormia quando escutou os degraus da escada rangerem, indicando que Rony e o senhor Weasley passavam por ali. Deixando seus pensamentos voarem novamente para os momentos que acabara de desfrutar, sorriu, abraçando o travesseiro.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que o barulho da porta se abrindo a sobressaltou. Mas não era o namorado, como imaginara brevemente.

Gina entrou sorridente, mas, estancou ao ver a amiga. Uma expressão de maliciosa surpresa surgiu em seu rosto ao reparar em Hermione mais detalhadamente.

_ Eu fiquei preocupada que você e meu irmão tivessem tido outro arranca-rabo daqueles, mas, pelo visto, me enganei.

_ Ahm? Como assim, Gina?

_ Bom, da última vez que eu te vi, você não costumava sair por aí só com a roupa de baixo... – Gina comentou, calmamente.

_ Roupa de baixo?... – Hermione murmurou, se sentando e só compreendendo o que a amiga estava dizendo ao reparar que deixara a blusa que usava no quarto de Rony. – Ai, Deus!

_ E acho bom você saber o feitiço para hematomas, porque você está com uma marca enorme no pescoço! – Continuou, mordendo o lábio inferior, para não rir.

Rony respirou fundo para impedir-se de azarar o auror à sua frente. A cabeça de James Clearwater pairava sobre as chamas verdes da lareira, enquanto conversavam. Ou melhor, James falava e Rony tentava se controlar para não machucar o novo colega de trabalho.

_ Você entendeu, não é?

_ Entendi, – Rony grunhiu. James não precisava ter se dado ao trabalho de pedir desculpas a ele por ter flertado com Hermione na sua frente. Compreendia que o outro não tinha como saber que eles namoravam. O que não podia perdoar era ter sido interrompido no meio de amasso. Seu sangue continuava fervendo em suas veias, mas agora não mais de desejo e sim de raiva.

_ Então, é isso. Nos falamos na segunda.

_ Ok.

A cabeça de James Clearwater desapareceu da lareira na sala dos Weasleys sem deixar vestígios. Porém, Rony ainda ficou encarando o lugar por algum tempo. Diversos tipos de azaração perpassaram sua mente até que, com um suspiro frustrado, se levantou.

_ Você não parece que desculpou ele, - Harry comentou, observando o amigo.

_ Não enche, Harry.

_'Tá bem... Mas, Rony...

_ O que é agora? – Perguntou ríspido, os punhos fechados ao lado do corpo.

_ Sua camiseta está do avesso...

_NB Kelly : E finalmente o Carlinhos percebeu que os irmão estão crescendo! E aproveitando né? Bem pudera,depois de tudo que enfrentaram. Sabe que eu fiquei com peninha do James, ele não tem chance nenhuma! Nosso ruivo ciumento já ganhou aquele coração. – E esse aqui também! – Mas vamos combinar se toda briga terminar desse jeito... Vou procurar alguém pra brigar também! Pri, é tão bom ver como eles amadureceram e já entendem que nem tudo é responsabilidade de um ou do outro, que são coisas que todos correm o risco de passar. Foi com a Hermione, mas será que o Ron acha, que não vai aparecer ninguém dando em cima dele? Tá bom! _

_Amada parabéns por mais este, ficou adorável e sensual. Humm Quero mais! Beijos até os próximos. _

N/A: Olá, pessoas. Viu, nem demorei dessa vez =D Bom, quero começar dizendo que EU, Priscila, prefiro ler (e escrever) um bom amasso a uma NC mal feita, por isso, deve vir mais por aí. Porém, já que a ideia da fic surgiu à partir da singela pergunta "Como foi a primeira vez de Rony e Hermione", eu vou tentar escrever uma NC num dos próximos capítulos. Portanto, aceitarei as críticas (construtivas) numa boa, ok.

Quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que leem, mesmo àquelas que não comentam. Um beijo especial para **Lívia Cavalheiro**, **Viviane Barreda** e** Lillywmw** cujo amor pelo casal Rony e Hermione são sempre grandes inspirações. Um muito obrigada especial para a minha beta **Kelly** que me aturou em emails, conversas por skype e msn, mensagens de texto e telepatia. Muito desse capítulo eu devo a você. Te amo!

Obrigada também a:

**flashbutterfly**: Obrigada, o clima anda realmente quente pelas bandas da fic, hehehe. Bjks.

**giselerani/ Gii Rani**: Capítulo novo postado. Aguardo comentários, bjks. (PS: Amei o "menina" kkkk)

**Disomers**: Querida, eu quero você bem vivinha, por isso esta aí mais um capítulo. Espero que goste! Aguardo seus comentários e críticas. Bjks enormes.

**Cá Black**: Hahaha, a Gina e o Harry provavelmente também estavam se amassando em algum canto kkkk. Aguardo os comentários. Bjks

**Verônica T.**: Continuei =D Espero que goste e aguardo comentários.

**Pipoca Lissandra**: Nossa, amei seu comentário. Muito obrigada mesmo! Bjks

**Olívia Weasley**: Obrigada pelo comentário. Bjks

**Mira Huet OConnell**: Sim! E tende a ficar cada vez mais quente kkkkkk Obrigada pelo comentário. Bjks

O próximo capítulo também não deve demorar, aguardem e da Pri.


	5. Parte V

Satisfy My Soul – Parte V

Rony ajeitou com os dedos, os cabelos recém lavados ao descer as escadas até a cozinha. Seu estômago roncou de antecipação ao pensar no café-da-manhã. Um sorriso torto surgiu em seus lábios, sem que ele pudesse evitar, ao ver Hermione já sentada à mesa, conversando com Harry e Gina.

_ Bom dia.

Enquanto os outros o cumprimentavam, Rony sentou-se ao lado da namorada, abraçando-a, e murmurou em seu ouvido:

_ Você esqueceu uma coisa lá no meu quarto.

Sorrindo ligeiramente em resposta, Hermione percebeu que seu rosto havia esquentado. Um arrepio gostoso percorreu sua espinha ao lembrar-se da blusa que abandonara no quarto de Rony e o que havia acontecido até serem interrompidos, na noite anterior.

_ Bom, eu acho melhor irmos dar uma volta lá fora, Harry. Se não, é capaz de por pra fora todo meu café, vendo esses dois! – Gina brincou, levantando-se e apanhando mais um pedaço de bolo.

_ Que tal um voo na Firebolt?

_ Perfeito!

_ Vocês vão sair? Sozinhos? – Molly Weasley perguntou, entrando na cozinha. O olhar perscrutador sobre os dois casais.

_ Nós pensamos só em dar umas voltas de vassoura, aqui pelo pomar mesmo, senhora Weasley.

_ Ahm. Acho que tudo bem, então... Só não demorem porque, como Arthur teve que resolver algumas coisas do Ministério hoje, eu vou precisar da ajuda de você e do Rony mais tarde, para buscarem algumas coisas que deixamos lá na casa da tia Muriel.

_ Ah, mamãe! Fala sério! – Rony reclamou, deixando a torrada que comia cair de sua mão.

_ Eu estou falando muito sério, mocinho. Ou você acha justo eu ter que ir até lá e buscar tudo sozinha?

_ Não, mamãe – o rapaz emendou baixinho. Podia já ser maior de idade e estar iniciando sua carreira como auror, mas nunca iria se atrever a desobedecer a sua mãe.

_ Pode deixar, mamãe. Antes do almoço nós estaremos de volta.

Com um sorriso sapeca, Gina beijou o rosto de sua mãe e acenou para o irmão e Hermione, antes de sair junto com Harry para o quintal, de onde ouviram claramente o rapaz convocar sua vassoura.

_ E vocês?

_ Nós o quê? – Rony perguntou ressabiado.

_ O que vocês pretendem fazer agora pela manhã?

Olhando diretamente para os olhos de Hermione, Rony pensou nas milhares de coisas que gostaria de fazer não só naquela manhã, mas a qualquer hora, em qualquer dia. Porém, como sabia que nenhuma delas teria a concordância de sua mãe, apenas deu de ombros e respondeu:

_ Não sei... Hermione?

_ Bom, tem um livro que eu quero terminar...

_Perfeito. Você lê e eu te faço companhia.

Franzindo a testa diante da proposta de Rony, Hermione concordou hesitante.

_ Então está bem.

Para Molly Weasley também estava bem. Estava tendo muito trabalho para manter aqueles quatro sob suas vistas. Sabia muito bem que estava tentando conter água entre os dedos, mas não iria desistir facilmente. Com um casal a poucos minutos da casa, passeando no pomar e outro refestelado na sala, aquela manhã provavelmente seria uma das mais tranquilas.

Ou Molly Weasley se esquecera de quando era jovem, ou andava com a cabeça repleta de preocupações para negligenciar as muitas coisas que poderiam acontecer num passeio de vassoura pelo pomar, ou mesmo como um livro pode permanecer na mesma página por horas, enquanto se estava aos beijos por trás dele.

O céu já começava a se tingir de púrpura quando Rony e Harry voltaram à Toca, carregando uma grande caixa de papelão contendo alguns pertences que os gêmeos haviam deixado na casa da tia Muriel. Meio minuto depois, Molly Weasley desaparatava ao lado dos rapazes.

Mal haviam colocado a caixa num canto da sala quando Hermione irrompeu, descendo as escadas num turbilhão.

_ Encontraram!

_ Ahm? – Rony perguntou, abraçando a namorada quando ela se jogou em seus braços.

_ O Ministério acabou de avisar, encontraram os meus pais!

_ Caramba, Mione, que legal! – Harry comentou, deixando o casal sozinho na sala em seguida.

_ Eu estava preocupada de você não chegar a tempo.

_ Tempo de que?

_ A tempo para eu me despedir, não é? Eu tenho que estar no Ministério daqui à uma hora, para pegar a chave de portal.

_ Como assim? – Rony exclamou soltando-a enquanto dava um passo para trás.

_ Eu tenho que acompanhar o grupo do Ministério, Rony, ou você...

_ Não – ele interrompeu. - Como assim, se despedir? Eu vou com você.

Rony percebeu Hermione desviar o olhar e ficar momentaneamente sem palavras, e soube.

_ Rony, o grupo que vai me acompanhar até a Austrália já foi definido...

_ Você quer dizer que eu não estou incluído, é isso?

_ Não fui eu quem definiu nada – Hermione disse, exasperada. - E também, deve levar alguns dias e você tem seu trabalho, não é?

_ Dane-se o meu trabalho, eu vou com você e tá acabado!

_ Não é assim, Rony.

_ Por que você não disse que só ia se eu fosse?

_ Francamente, Rony, essa discussão não tem o menor cabimento.

_ Tem sim! A gente tinha combinado de ir até a Austrália juntos, Hermione. Juntos!

_ Mas isso foi antes de você ingressar no esquadrão de aurores. Quando a gente pensava que o Ministério estava demorando demais para encontrá-los.

_ Não interessa!Você tinha que ter dito que eu ia, sei lá!

_ Rony, eu não posso ficar perdendo tempo com isso agora.

_ Está certo, vai lá. Não perca tempo comigo – Rony declarou, saindo da sala.

_ Rony! Não faz assim... Rony!

O rapaz já pisara no primeiro degrau da escada quando Hermione o chamou. Soltou o ar com força e com um tom magoado na voz, falou:

_ Boa sorte, Mione. Espero que dê tudo certo com seus pais.

Mônica Wilkins hesitou antes de abrir o portão de entrada para sua casa. Pela terceira vez só naquele dia, tinha a impressão de estar sendo observada. Olhou em volta, discretamente, e sobressaltou-se ao reconhecer a moça semi-escondida por uma árvore na calçada oposta, a uns duzentos metros de distância.

Aquele dia começara como todos os outros: levantara cedo e, junto com seu marido Wendell, preparara-se para o dia de trabalho. Ambos eram dentistas e haviam imigrado para Adelaide, uma cidade no sul da Austrália, vindos do Reino Unido, há um ano.

Ela não entendia bem o porquê, mas apesar de afirmarem a todos que tinham desejado, por muitos anos, mudar de continente, Mônica e o marido não eram exatamente felizes ali. A pequena casa alugada era aconchegante; ambos tinham conseguido empregos que pagavam o suficiente para sustentar a vida tranquila que levavam junto com a única companhia que realmente achavam agradável: o gato alaranjado que trouxeram da Inglaterra, Bichento.

Mas apesar da normalidade do começo da manhã, aquele não se provou um dia como os outros. E o primeiro indício se deu justamente quando, a caminho do consultório infantil onde trabalhava, parou para olhar as manchetes dos jornais em uma banca da praça em frente e notou a moça – a mesma que se encontrava agora em sua rua – parada olhando-a angustiada.

Alguma coisa nos olhos castanhos daquela desconhecida a incomodou. Mas não era um incomodo desagradável, era tipo o desconforto que se sente quando vemos alguém que conhecemos muitos anos antes e perdemos o contato. Mas ela nunca vira aquela moça antes. Ou vira? Talvez fosse apenas alguma irmã de algum paciente, ou sua imaginação. Porque aqueles olhos eram iguais aos de Wendell...

Contudo, na hora do almoço já havia se esquecido da desconhecida de olhar angustiado. Mas, ao sair da lanchonete percebeu que havia dois homens muito esquisitos tomando conta de seus movimentos. Apressou o passo e só se sentiu segura quando entrou novamente no consultório.

Três obturações, um canal e duas extrações depois, Mônica havia, mais uma vez, engavetado suas preocupações sobre as pessoas desconhecidas que resolveram encará-la naquele dia. Isso até chegar à sua casa.

Hermione se conteve ao aproximar-se da casa onde seus pais estavam morando. Não podia cometer outra falha agora, como havia acontecido mais cedo naquele dia. Pela manhã quase estragara tudo ao deixar que sua mãe a visse. O olhar desconfiado que recebera de volta doeu em sua alma. E tudo o que ela desejava, no momento, era que Rony estivesse ao seu lado para acalmá-la.

Reprimindo as lágrimas, Hermione viu Bichento atravessar a cerca que rodeava a casa e correr em sua direção, atraindo ainda mais a atenção de sua mãe para si. Aquilo não deveria acontecer, mas não pode evitar se abaixar e aconchegar seu bicho de estimação. Acariciou os pelos laranja sentindo o focinho gelado tocar em suas bochechas banhadas em lágrimas, enquanto ouvia um miado saudoso.

_ Eu sei... Também senti sua falta...

_ Vamos, senhorita Granger. Temos que ir agora, ela já está desconfiada – o obliviador do Ministério da Magia Inglês que a acompanhava sugeriu paternalmente, acenando discretamente para a auror que ficara de guarda em outro ponto da rua.

Após abraçar Bichento mais uma vez, Hermione concordou:

_ Ok. Estou pronta.

Erguendo-se com o amasso ainda em seu colo, Hermione mordeu os lábios, tentando se acalmar. Percebeu o semblante assustado de sua mãe ao vê-la caminhar na direção da casa e engoliu em seco.

_ Bo-boa noite. Senhora Wilkins?

_ Sim, sou eu. O que deseja?

_ Meu... Meu nome é Hermione Granger. Será que poderíamos conversar um pouco com a senhora e com seu marido?

Visivelmente ressabiada, Mônica Wilkins deu um passo atrás, enquanto observava as três pessoas ficarem à sua frente.

_ Vocês vão me desculpar, mas, eu e meu marido temos um compromisso...

_ Não iremos demorar. Por favor.

Apesar do evidente receio, Hermione viu algo cintilar nos olhos de sua mãe. E foi com um leve alívio que a viu capitular.

_ Está bem, pode falar.

_ Podemos entrar? O que eu tenho para falar com a senhora e com seu marido é muito importante.

Mônica Wilkins considerou a situação. Tinha algo naquela moça que ainda a incomodava, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe confortava. E ainda tinha Bichento. O gato era sempre muito arisco com todos que se aproximavam dela ou de Wendell. Mas não com a tal de Hermione. Quase não acreditara quando notou que em vez de avançar na moça, como previra que iria acontecer, Bichento ronronou e deixou-se afagar por ela.

_ Ok, entrem, meu marido não deve demorar.

De fato, passaram-se apenas poucos minutos até Wendell Wilkins abrir a porta de sua casa e se deparar com a presença inusitada de três estranhos em sua sala fazendo companhia à sua mulher.

_ Boa noite...

Hermione chegou a se movimentar alguns milímetros na direção do pai. A saudade a estava enlouquecendo, mas foi impedida pela auror que sentara ao seu lado.

_ Que bom que chegou, Wendell. Essas pessoas querem conversar conosco. Parece que é algo importante.

_ Quem são vocês? – perguntou Wendell, após depositar a mala que trazia sobre a mesa e postar-se ao lado da esposa.

Chegara a hora que Hermione tanto ansiara. E a que a deixava mais apavorada. E se o obliviador não conseguisse desfazer o feitiço? Não que ela achasse que havia feito algo infalível. Ao contrário, como sabia que aquele era um feitiço muito complexo, tinha medo de ter feito algo errado e as alterações nas memórias de seus pais se tornassem irreparáveis. Sentindo o olhar confiante dos funcionários do Ministério sobre si, Hermione pigarreou, levantou-se e disse corajosamente:

_ Meu nome é Hermione Jean Granger e vocês são os meus pais.

Dois pares de olhos olharam para Hermione, chocados. Levou um pouco mais do que uma fração de segundo até que o obliviador começasse a atuar. A auror que os acompanhava impertubalizou a porta, para evitar qualquer tipo de interrupção, e em seguida ficou ao lado de Hermione, que esperava agoniada.

Primeiro os olhos ficaram vidrados e depois meio turvos. Em seguida o obliviador acomodou o casal no sofá, onde ficaram sentados, atordoados e em silêncio, por longos minutos.

_ E então? – Hermione perguntou num fio de voz.

_ Não foi difícil. O feitiço foi bem feito, veja bem, mas não tinha a potência necessária para se tornar irreversível, ou deixar sequelas. Se eles tivessem permanecido em Londres, já teriam se lembrado de tudo há algum tempo.

_ Graças a Merlin. E agora?

_ Agora é só esperar. Deve levar apenas mais alguns instantes.

_ Obrigada – a jovem agradeceu com um sorriso de alívio.

_ É o meu trabalho – o obliviador anuiu. Com um erguer de sobrancelhas ao perceber o casal começando a piscar várias vezes, comentou: - Senhorita Caldwell, poderia me ajudar a preparar o chá? Acho que em breve eles vão precisar de uma boa xícara.

A auror concordou e seguiu o obliviador até a cozinha, deixando Hermione a sós com os pais no momento em que estes a notavam parada no meio da sala e balbuciavam:

_ Her... Hermione?

Rony estava exausto. Nos últimos dias havia intensificado o treinamento com o grupo de aurores e se dedicado ao máximo em todas as missões que acompanhara. O resultado eram músculos doloridos e duas novas cicatrizes em seu corpo. Contudo, aperfeiçoar-se não era o objetivo principal de Rony. Este era esquecer-se da briga que tivera com Hermione antes dela viajar.

Ele sabia que não estava sendo uma boa companhia para ninguém. Seu humor estava péssimo e ele estourava por qualquer coisa. Até mesmo Harry, tão acostumado que estava às discussões entre o casal de amigos, havia desistido de aturá-lo.

_ Chega! Pela milésima vez, se for ficar reclamando da Mione no meu ouvido, eu vou te azarar! – Harry explodiu, deixando-o sozinho no meio do vestiário do Ministério.

Ronald cogitou seriamente ir até o Caldeirão Furado, encontrar-se com o restante dos aurores como era comum nas sextas-feiras. Mas se fosse, acabaria discutindo mais uma vez com Harry e, de quebra, teria que aturar James, que andava curioso demais sobre o paradeiro de Hermione.

Mais aborrecido do que antes, Rony encaminhou-se para a saída do Ministério e poucos minutos depois, aparatou rumo à Toca.

Mal entrara na cozinha e se deu conta da presença de Hermione. O som de sua voz, vinda da sala, fez com que estacasse por um momento, antes de seguir determinado.

Quando chegou à sala a conversa parou. Imediatamente, os olhos de Rony e Hermione se fixaram uns nos outros.

_ Chegou cedo, meu filho – Molly Weasley falou alegre. - Hermione estava nos contando que conseguiu encontrar os pais, isso não é ótimo?

_ Excelente.

Depois de segundos de um silêncio constrangedor em que Molly e Gina pareciam esperar que eles explodissem a qualquer momento, sua mãe comentou:

_ Eu vou preparar o jantar enquanto você e Hermione ficam aqui conversando.

_ Ok – Rony respondeu, ainda encarando Hermione com os braços cruzados.

_ Gina, venha me ajudar.

_ Ah, mãe, mas Mione ia me contar...

_ Ginevra, você ficou de me ajudar, venha... – a senhora Weasley ordenou, indicando o casal em silêncio com um aceno de cabeça.

_ Ah é, esqueci.

Depois que Gina e a senhora Weasley saíram da sala, Hermione e Rony ainda ficaram em silêncio, apenas se olhando. As orelhas vermelhas e o olhar duro deixavam claro que ele não se esquecera da última discussão que tiveram tanto quanto ela, que torcia e retorcia as mãos sobre o colo, num gesto nervoso.

Hermione fechou os olhos e inspirou em busca de coragem, ficando de pé em seguida.

_ Rony...

Mas, antes que completasse o que iria dizer, Rony se aproximou, envolveu-a em seus braços com firmeza e beijou-a apaixonadamente. A surpresa pela reação de Rony durou muito pouco. Tudo que Hermione desejara nos últimos dias era estar nos braços dele novamente, então não se admirou quando percebeu que o enlaçava pelo pescoço e correspondia com ardor antes mesmo de se dar conta.

_ Eu senti tanto a sua falta... – Rony murmurou de encontro aos cabelos dela. – Me desculpe, eu não deveria ter discutido com você...

_ Eu queria tanto que você estivesse ao meu lado – Hermione confessou, mirando-o com os olhos cheios d'água, enquanto ele acariciava seu rosto delicadamente.

_ Como foi lá?

_ Correu tudo bem. Foi rápido, até. Eu fiquei com eles, esses dias, ajudando-os a organizar a volta para cá.

_ Vocês chegaram hoje?

_ Não. Quer dizer, eu voltei e vim direto para cá. Queria conversar com você e tinha que pegar minhas coisas... Meus pais chegam amanhã. Fizeram questão de voltar de avião.

Ficaram mais uma vez em silêncio. Mas este, ao contrário do outro, não era constrangedor. Esse era cúmplice. Rony e Hermione se conheciam há tanto tempo que, muitas vezes, palavras eram desnecessárias. Estar nos braços um do outro era o suficiente e já os deixava com os corações acelerados e pernas bambas. Após um momento, Rony perguntou num sussurro:

_ Você vai ficar aqui em casa hoje?

_ Eu-eu não sei. Eu tenho tanta coisa para resolver em casa... A minha intenção inicial era somente buscar as coisas que eu deixei aqui – confessou com um sorriso triste.

_ E conversar comigo.

_ Isso. E conversar com você.

_ Eu posso te ajudar com a bagagem. E talvez, em troca, você possa acabar com um pouco da saudade que eu senti.

_ Essa parece ser uma troca justa – Hermione concordou, arfando sob a intensidade do olhar de Rony.

Estava começando a escurecer quando Rony e Hermione desaparataram numa rua sem saída e quase deserta próxima à casa dos Granger. Ele seguia a namorada caminhando devagar por causa do peso das duas malas que carregava e também para impedir que a capa de invisibilidade que pegara emprestado de Harry, o descobrisse.

_ Temos que lembrar de pedir para ligar a lareira da sua casa na rede de Flú – resmungou, vendo o portão se aproximar devagar.

_ Vou fazer o pedido segunda pela manhã, satisfeito?

Alguns minutos depois, Rony pôde, enfim, largar as malas sobre o assoalho do hall com satisfação. Hermione rolou os olhos com um pequeno sorriso enquanto fazia alguns feitiços de proteção.

_ O lugar das malas é lá em cima, Rony.

_ Eu sei – resmungou o rapaz, flexionando os dedos, xingando a si mesmo em pensamento por ter resolvido levar a bagagem sem auxílio de magia. – Só estou descansando um pouco.

Ignorando as reclamações do namorado, Hermione subiu as escadas e abriu a porta do quarto esperando até que ele entrasse e depositasse as malas no chão e voltando a se encarar.

_ Aí está – Rony falou, seu pescoço começando a tingir-se de vermelho.

_ É... Agora...

_ Vem aqui - num impulso, Rony agarrou Hermione pela cintura, puxando-a ao mesmo tempo em que aspirava seu cheiro e segredava em seu ouvido: - Nossa, como eu senti saudades...

Hermione sentiu um arrepio percorrê-la ao corresponder ao beijo cálido que recebeu. Uma das mãos de Rony passeou lentamente por suas costas até parar na base de sua espinha, traçando um caminho de fogo.

Seu corpo formigou inteiro quando os lábios de Rony desceram por seu pescoço e encontraram o ponto certo em que - ele sabia - a faria derreter. Suas mãos se embrenharam por dentro da camiseta dele, provocando-o sem perceber.

As bocas se uniram mais uma vez, enquanto as mãos grandes de Ron alcançavam os seios de Hermione por sobre a blusa. A paixão intensificava a força do beijo e das carícias que se multiplicavam, assim como os gemidos e sussurros.

_ 'Pera... – pediu Rony, alguns minutos mais tarde, arrastando Hermione enquanto dava alguns passos para trás e se apoiava na cômoda e a acomodava entre suas pernas.

A pele de Hermione estava febril quando os dedos de Rony a encontraram. O toque era firme, mas, ao mesmo tempo, delicado fazendo-a arfar quando esfregaram os bicos intumescidos. Foi um incentivo a mais. O empurrão que faltava. Rony, ocupado em beijar-lhe o pescoço, passou também abrir os botões da blusa que ela usava, para em seguida livrar-se da peça e do sutiã.

Com a respiração ofegante, Hermione sentiu o corpo tremer por inteiro quando os lábios de Rony desceram por seu colo e alcançaram os seios, mordiscando-a.

Presa entre as pernas de Rony, os corpos colados, Hermione sentiu um calor úmido inundar o meio de suas coxas, ao perceber a intensidade do desejo dele pressionada contra seu ventre. Baixou as mãos até o cós da jeans que Rony usava, lutando para abri-la e apreciando o fato dele não ter o hábito de usar cintos.

Rony mirou Hermione com os olhos turvos, abandonando o seio que sugava para beijar-lhe a boca com ferocidade no momento em que sentiu o toque delicado dela em seu membro. As mãos grandes entraram por baixo da saia de Hermione, roçando suas pernas; apertando a carne macia, puxando-a e provocando ainda mais atrito entre seus corpos.

O cérebro de Hermione, sempre tão sagaz mesmo nos momentos de tensão, simplesmente parecia estar embotado de tanto desejo. Seus pensamentos estavam desconexos e, se lhe perguntassem, ela não saberia dizer em que momento Rony retirara a própria camiseta. Tudo que fazia sentido era a pele alva, salpicada de pequenas sardas que agora ela tocava.

Quando as carícias de Rony alcançaram sua intimidade, Hermione foi incapaz de impedir-se de mordê-lo e, instintivamente, aumentar o ritmo das carícias que fazia nele.

Grunhindo algo ininteligível, Rony carregou-a pelo pequeno espaço que os distanciavam da cama, onde tombaram em meio a mais um beijo ávido.

Com a mente agora livre de preocupações, Hermione permitiu deixar-se levar pela enxurrada de sensações que a assaltavam. Sentia tudo com muito mais intensidade.

A jeans de Rony, precariamente abaixada para facilitar o acesso das mãos de Hermione, de repente encontrava-se no chão, ao lado das outras peças de roupa já descartadas. Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer como, nem em que momento. E a ela, foram se seguindo as demais até não haver mais nada que impedisse o encontro das peles, a não ser pequenos recortes de tecido.

Talvez, se alguma coruja tivesse piado alto ali perto, Rony e Hermione houvessem percebido o quão longe já haviam chegado. E talvez, então, tivessem parado. Mas nenhuma coruja piou. Nenhum som foi capaz de interrompê-los. E eles não pararam.

Como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo, de repente Rony diminuiu o ritmo. Ele interrompeu o beijo e, com vagareza e carinho, retirou a calcinha de Hermione enquanto tinha os olhos fixos nos dela. Nada foi combinado, mas ele não perguntou se ela tinha certeza, pois já sabia a resposta.

Ainda com o olhar preso nos de Rony, Hermione ofegou ao vê-lo se despir totalmente, arqueando o corpo instintivamente quando ele voltou a se inclinar sobre ela. As respirações de ambos pareciam estar completamente desconectadas de seus corpos; aceleradas ao mesmo tempo em que Rony e Hermione mal se moviam.

Apesar de ter levado apenas alguns instantes, para Hermione pareceu uma eternidade o momento em que Rony encaixou-se entre suas pernas. As carícias que ele fazia em seu corpo, tocando sua intimidade quase como se ela fosse de cristal, a deixava em brasas. E, quando parecia que ela estava prestes a derreter, Rony a penetrou.

Rony retesou-se por inteiro. Fechou os olhos por um instante quando sentiu o corpo quente e macio de Hermione começar a envolvê-lo, parando ao primeiro sinal de resistência. Enquanto pensava se devia continuar ou dar um pouco mais de tempo para que ela se acostumasse, Hermione resolveu a questão, puxando-o mais para perto e enlaçando sua cintura com as pernas.

Com as respirações se acelerando junto com os movimentos que faziam, suas bocas se uniram. O beijo, repleto de paixão e desejo, disfarçou os gemidos que Rony e Hermione não conseguiam conter e os incitava ainda mais.

De repente, o mundo começou a girar mais rápido. Nada mais fazia sentido. Somente os corpos unidos, os beijos inacabáveis, o ritmo acelerado de seus corações. E a cada volta tudo se tornava mais intenso, mais febril. Até se tornar incontrolável e ruir.

Para Hermione, o clímax começou com pequenos espasmos que se transformaram em ondas de tremor e prazer. Ela agarrou-se firmemente às costas de Rony, deixando as marcas de suas unhas sem que percebessem.

Ao sentir Hermione perder o controle, Rony não pensou em mais nada a não ser no rosto afogueado e no brilho dos olhos castanhos. Sem conseguir se conter, acelerou ainda mais os movimentos que fazia até que pareceu explodir. Percebeu que se derramava em Hermione e isso ocasionou novos orgasmos.

Extasiado, Rony afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Hermione, aspirando profundamente o cheiro de seus cabelos. Incapaz de conter-se largou seu peso sobre o corpo dela, esmagando-a levemente sem se dar conta.

Pouco a pouco, o mundo foi voltando a girar em seu ritmo normal assim como suas respirações e, também, seus pensamentos.

Rony grunhiu alguma coisa que, abafada por seus cabelos, Hermione não pode entender. Porém, sobressaltou-a e a deixou insegura. Nenhum livro que lera a havia preparado para aquele momento. Sentia-se a pessoa mais feliz e completa do mundo e temia que alguma coisa pudesse atrapalhar. Juntando toda a coragem que podia, devido à situação, perguntou hesitante:

_ O que foi?

Rony ergueu o rosto, apoiando o corpo sobre um dos cotovelos, e olhou-a enlevado. A intensidade com que ele a observava fez a insegurança que Hermione sentia diminuir um pouco, o suficiente para que sorrisse. Fascinado, Rony passou a mão pelo rosto dela, afastando uns fios de cabelo que estavam grudados em sua testa.

_ Nós acabamos de... de...

- De transar.

_ Isso – concordou com um sorriso torto. - Mas, eu não queria que você pensasse que eu tinha algo em mente quando te vi hoje lá em casa. Quer dizer, pensar eu pensei, mas não a esse ponto. Não assim...

_ Vo-você não gos...? Eu fiz alguma coisa...?

_ Não! – Rony exclamou, percebendo onde o pensamento de Hermione a tinha levado. - É só que eu tinha pensado em um jantar romântico, um passeio ao luar, alguma dessas coisas melosas que as garotas vivem deixando escapar que achariam o máximo.

Hermione observou o rosto de Rony, bem perto do seu, corar enquanto ele desviava o olhar do seu. Mordeu o lábio inferior para não rir e fez a única coisa que lhe pareceu apropriada para o momento: o beijou.

As mãos grandes recomeçaram a percorrer o corpo de Hermione, excitando-a.

_ Eu te amo, Mione. Muito.

Num impulso, Hermione empurrou-o de costas na cama, colocando-se sobre ele. Sentindo um latejar de antecipação, encostou sua boca na dele e murmurou, antes de recomeçar a beijá-lo de forma cada vez mais ardente:

_ Eu também, Rony. Eu também...

NB Kelly: Senti tanta saudades de você nesses dias pós mudança. Mas eu entendo que é corrido, só não vai sumir outra vez! Mas como toda espera por você é compensada, dessa vez não foi diferente! FINALMENTE! Eles desencantaram! E Pri, foi tão lindo. Eu fiquei suspirando imaginando o Rony... os olhos dele, as mãos, o toque. *_* Tá bem já parei! Só que você vai ter que escrever mais, muito mais! Parabéns pelo capitulo e muito obrigada pela paciência comigo dessa vez. Beijos te amo!

N/G Livinha (nota da gama, pois beta é a Kells): Eu simplesmente AMO Ron/Hermione da Pri. Mana, eu ainda estou enlevada pelo capítulo. Tanto o início, com a Molly sabendo que não adianta tentar segurar, a Mione com os pais (me emocionei!) e finalizando com o Ron trasgo virando um príncipe encantado e se tornando o trasgo de novo..rsrs.. E embora tenha discordado a princípio, percebo que, sim, o Ron tinha que quebrar o romantismo de tudo pra se lembrar das precauções. Que deixasse a praticidade para o dia seguinte, oras! Enfim..rs..Ele é o Ron, então o que peço é digno de pena. Mais uma vez, AMEI o capítulo. Foi tudo o que eu esperava e um tantão mais! Beijo imenso. Liv

Olá pessoal, me desculpem pela demora não programada no capítulo. Desde o último capítulo eu defendi a minha monografia da pós, empacotei e casa, me mudei e desempacotei tudo. Pensei que daria conta com mais rapidez, mas falhei. De qualquer forma, espero que o capítulo tenha agradado (lembrando que escrever NC não é muito a minha praia :P).

Espero comentários! Uma bjk a todos, principalmente para:

**Amanda Ananias, Leticia Franciele Borghi, Arienne Weasley** (eu que agradeço por acompanhar, bjks), **Raquel Alessandra Gomes de Loureiro, Amanda Regina Magatti** (seu pedido já está sendo elaborado. É só aguardar, bjks), **Leah Lobatto, Viviane Barreda **(amo seus comentários, sendo eles longos ou curtos, hehehe. Você foi uma das poucas que percebeu algo no ar com relação ao livro. Obrigada por tudo, bjks),** Disomers** (Obrigada por me ajudar no capítulo 4 e espero que esse tenha ficado à altura do esperado, bjks), **Cá Black** (Você não tem ideia de como eu fico feliz com os seus comentários. Feliz e emocionada. Não tenho palavras para agradecer o suficiente. Bjks. PS: Eu sigo vc no twitter? Tenho várias Cá's nele :P), **Rai de Oliveira, Pipoca Lissandra Alvarenga Swerts **(obrigada querida, bjks), **Olivia Weasley, Grace Black** (aguardo mais comentários cheios de quotes que alegram meu dia e me deixam feliz. Seu premio está sendo atendido à contento? Bjks), **Bruna Golegã Kaitzor** (amada, primeiro de tudo: MUITAS FELICIDADES NESSA NOVA FASE DE SUA VIDA. Desejo tudo de bom para você e o Rodrigo. Bom, espero que você goste desse também. Bjkssssssss).

Um agradecimento especial para: **Sonia Sag** que mesmo totalmente atolada e sem tempo, sempre arruma um jeito de me ajudar e fazer comentários hilários sobre a fic; **Livia Cavalheiro** que sempre me salva, como amiga, beta ou gama. Estou roxa de saudades; e **Kelly** minha amiga, confidente, terapeuta, comparsa e beta. Desculpe por atrapalhar você durante o seu trabalho, mas eu não sei o que seria da fic sem você. Obrigada de coração às três, amo vocês de todo coração.


	6. Parte VI

Satisfy My Soul - Parte VI

Já passava da meia noite quando, após um longo período de silêncio no qual Hermione acreditava que Rony adormecera, o rapaz remexeu-se agitado. Virando de lado para poder vê-lo, percebeu, mesmo com a pouca luminosidade que entrava pela janela, a fisionomia preocupada e perguntou:

_ O que foi?

_ Não é nada – Rony falou, acariciando o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos. – É só que...

Sem terminar a frase, Rony se recostou na cabeceira da cama e afundou o rosto nas mãos, bufando inquieto. Depois de incontáveis segundos, Hermione não agüentou mais esperar e insistiu.

_ Rony?

_ Eu não... – ele se interrompeu e virou de lado, puxando Hermione pela cintura para que pudessem se olhar, os corpos novamente muito perto. – Eu só estou preocupado. Besteira, esquece...

_ Preocupado com o que?

_ Eu... Eu acabei não me preparando, entende? Não tomei nenhum... cuidado. É que, bem... Foi tão inesperado, que eu não pensei... E quando percebi, já tinha acontecido e...

_ Tudo bem, Rony.

_ Tudo bem nada, Mione. Se acontecer alguma coisa...

_ Se eu ficar grávida? – Ela perguntou com um traço de humor na voz.

_ É! Minha mãe vai ter um troço. Com você não, porque ela vai ficar toda cheia de mimos que eu sei, mas comigo? Ela me esfola vivo! E o meu pai? Ele vai fazer inveja pro Voldemort. Me mata e depois, rapidinho, inventa um modo de me ressuscitar, só pra me matar de novo...

_ Duvido.

_ Se você tivesse crescido ouvindo as recomendações, para que nenhum de nós se precipitasse e agisse como eles, não duvidaria. Papai vive dizendo que só não deserdaria quem lhe desse netos antes da hora porque não tem nada pra deixar de herança.

_ Não precisa se preocupar – Hermione confessou, sentindo o rosto esquentar. – Eu... Bom, lembra aquele livro de poções da sua mãe? Lá tinha a receita de uma poção anticoncepcional, a Gina me ajudou a fazer e, bem, eu só preciso tomar outra dose mês que vem.

_ Você... Você estava pensando em... – a voz de Rony ficou mais baixa, quase um sussurro, à medida que ele se dava conta de que Hermione também o desejara.

_ É claro, não é, Rony. As garotas também pensam nesse tipo de coisa – declarou, escondendo o rosto no peito dele e estremecendo quando ele a abraçou ainda mais forte, deixando evidente que a queria novamente.

Rony a beijou com ardor durante alguns segundos até que, num rompante, a afastou e perguntou com uma expressão de quem acabara de levar um soco:

_ 'Pera um pouco. Como assim a Gina te ajudou com a poção?

_ Ahm? – Hermione murmurou, aturdida. Com um suspiro e um revirar de olhos, sentou-se, encostando-se na cabeceira e respondeu. – Eu não tinha todos os ingredientes e a Gina conseguiu os que faltavam para mim. E, no fim das contas, eu fiz dentro do quarto, ela ia acabar sabendo, de um jeito ou de outro.

Com os olhos estreitos e atentos, Rony perguntou de forma seca:

_ Ela está tomando também?

_ Rony! – exclamou Hermione, exasperada. Mas, diante do olhar duro do namorado, prosseguiu, sentindo o rosto esquentar. – E se estiver?

Num salto, Rony levantou da cama e começou a catar suas roupas largadas no chão enquanto rosnava as palavras que saiam de sua boca.

_ EU. VOU. MATAR. O. HARRY.

_ Como é?

A pergunta soou como um aviso, solenemente ignorado por Rony que continuou resmungando agitado:

_ ...Não tinha o direito... Filho da mãe... Ele vai ver, sectumsempra vai ser pouco...

_ Ronald Weasley!

O chamado raivoso o tirou do devaneio e Rony parou a meio caminho de colocar a jeans pelo avesso. Foi preciso apenas uma olhada para a expressão séria no rosto de Hermione para que ele se desse conta do absurdo de sua atitude.

Largando novamente a calça no chão, Rony sentou-se na beirada da cama e, passando as mãos nervosamente nos cabelos, declarou:

_ Ela é minha irmã, o que você espera que eu faça?

_ E o Harry é o que? Um aproveitador barato que seduziu a menina inocente e agora vai fugir pelo mundo?

_ Não! É só que... Eu sei que ele gosta dela de verdade. Mas é... estranho – completou com uma careta.

Enrolando-se no lençol, Hermione ajoelhou-se atrás de Rony e o abraçou. Ele virou o rosto o suficiente para olhar para ela e sorriu, incerto.

_ Eu imagino que seja estranho, Rony. Mas pensa em como nós nos sentimos. Eles se amam e merecem sentir um pouco de felicidade também, não acha?

_ Como nós dois...

_ Como nós dois – assentiu num sussurro, seus olhos presos nos de Rony enquanto ele girava e a deitava novamente.

_ Você não tem que voltar para a Toca? – Hermione perguntou baixinho, fechando os olhos ao sentir os lábios de Rony percorrendo seu pescoço.

_ E deixar você aqui sozinha? Nem pensar.

_ E a sua mãe?

_ Eu saio bem cedinho e quando chegar, aparato no meu quarto. Ela nem vai saber.

Foi com relutância que Rony se despediu de Hermione, nas primeiras horas da manhã seguinte. E somente porque a garota afirmou que iria aproveitar para terminar de arrumar a casa para a chegada dos pais.

Acalentando a promessa de encontrá-la mais tarde, desaparatou próximo à entrada da Toca. Andou, procurando fazer o mínimo de barulho, até os fundos da casa onde entrou vendo o antigo relógio da família acabando de mudar sua localização para "Em Casa". Aproveitando que estavam todos dormindo, aparatou para o seu quarto, antes que sua mãe acordasse e percebesse que ele acabara de chegar.

Parecia que havia acabado de adormecer quando sua mãe chamou-o para tomar café da manhã. Sentia-se exausto, mas imensamente feliz. Contrariando o costume, devolveu um grande sorriso quando Molly lhe serviu uma fatia generosa de bolo, fazendo com que ela o olhasse desconfiada.

A senhora Weasley sentou-se diante de Rony e, perscrutando-o, comentou:

_ Eu não vi você chegar ontem, da casa da Hermione. Foi muito tarde?

Rony engoliu com dificuldade a comida que acabara de enfiar na boca, sentindo suas orelhas ficando impiedosamente vermelhas. Só isso era praticamente uma confissão, mas se conseguisse se esforçar um pouco, conseguiria ao menos confundi-la o suficiente para se safar. Ou pelo menos esperava por isso. Contudo, enquanto seu cérebro ainda tentava formular uma saída, a voz de Gina – que entrava na cozinha naquele instante – veio ao seu socorro.

_ Foi logo depois que a senhora se deitou – a garota mentiu, descaradamente. – Pensei que ele tivesse acordado a casa toda, subindo as escadas daquele jeito.

Molly olhou de Rony para Gina e de novo para Rony, provavelmente pensando se deveria acreditar. Passado alguns poucos segundos, deu de ombros e se pôs novamente a servir os filhos de bolo, leite e torradas, aparentemente satisfeita.

Rony quase agradeceu à irmã. Quase, pois no momento em que ia fazê-lo, Harry entrou na cozinha e se sentou ao lado de Gina.

O modo como Harry e Gina se olhavam e tocavam era o mesmo de antes, mas Rony percebia a intimidade presente em cada gesto simples. Isso fez com que seu lado protetor falasse mais alto e ele fechasse a cara para os dois.

Para Rony, a manhã se arrastou mais que o normal, já que procurou ficar afastado o máximo possível de Harry e Gina, e, por pouco, não desejou estar escalado para trabalhar naquele sábado.

É claro que esse desejo só durou o tempo dele lembrar que em poucas horas estaria novamente com Hermione.

Na hora do almoço Rony permaneceu estranhamente calado, chamando a atenção de Harry, que começou a observar o amigo mais atentamente. Na primeira oportunidade que teve, Rony voltou para seu quarto e Harry aproveitou para abordá-lo.

_ O que está acontecendo, Rony?

_ Nada – ele grunhiu em resposta, se afastando sem encarar Harry.

_ Nada não iria fazer você ficar com essa cara. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Rony apertou os olhos por um segundo, tentando se controlar, e só depois falou:

_ Olha, Harry, eu não 'tô a fim de conversar, ok?

_ Você e Hermione brigaram de novo? – Harry continuou, ignorando o amigo, que retrucou num rosnado.

_ Não.

_ Então o que é?

_ Porra, Harry, você poderia fazer um favor a si mesmo e me deixar em paz! – Rony explodiu, cerrando as mãos perigosamente em punhos.

_ Está bem... Mas, se quiser conversar...

_ Ah, você está aqui! – Gina exclamou, entrando no quarto do irmão e encontrando o namorado. – Estava te procurando.

Rony bufou perigosamente, achando uma afronta o modo como Harry abraçou sua irmã pela cintura.

_ O que houve, Rony? Você está tão estranho.

_ Ele está de mau humor, vamos... – Harry explicou, rumando com Gina para a porta e completando num tom de voz mais baixo. – O que você acha de irmos até o lago?

_ Cara-de-pau! – resmungou Rony, aparentemente incapaz de se conter.

No mesmo instante, o casal estacou e virou-se novamente para Rony, com expressões intrigadas nos rostos.

_ Como é?

_ Eu sei sobre vocês dois!

_ Nossa, e eu achando que ninguém tinha descoberto nosso namoro – Gina disse com sarcasmo.

_ _Você_ sabe sobre o que eu estou falando – Rony acusou, olhando diretamente para Harry que manteve o olhar fixo no amigo em desafio e respondeu.

_ Não sei não.

_ A Hermione me contou que você a ajudou com a poção – Rony voltou-se para a irmã.

Gina pareceu surpresa apenas por uma fração de segundo, antes de revidar.

_ É? E daí?

_ E daí? E DAÍ? Inferno sangrento! Como você espera que eu reaja ao saber que vocês dois tem dormido juntos?

_ Pro seu governo, dormir é algo que nós fazemos muito pouco – Gina provocou, dando um passo a frente.

_ Gina, não provoca! - Harry pediu, segurando-a pelo braço e tentando puxá-la novamente para o seu lado.

Com o rosto afogueado, Gina parecia surda aos apelos do namorado e continuou:

_ A vida é minha e você não tem nada que se meter com o que eu e Harry fazemos!

_ Pro inferno que não!

_ Calminha aí, Rony! – Harry interpelou, entrando no meio dos irmãos para impedir que se atracassem. Ainda encarando o amigo, se dirigiu à namorada. – Gina, você poderia nos deixar sozinhos um pouco?

_ Harry... – ela começou, mas o modo como ele e seu irmão se encaravam fez com que capitulasse. – Ok.

Gina saiu devagar e só depois que Harry viu a porta se fechando foi que voltou a falar.

_ Agora nós vam... – a frase que começara foi interrompida quando Harry sentiu o impacto do soco dado por Rony. Com dificuldade, xingou. – Que merda foi essa, Rony!

_ Isso é muito menos do que eu gostaria de fazer, ou do que você merecia.

Tentando controlar a raiva que borbulhava dentro dele – e com mais intensidade na área atingida pelo golpe de Rony – Harry fechou os olhos e contou até dez.

_ De uma vez por todas: eu gosto da sua irmã mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. E eu não vou deixar essa sua superproteção atrapalhar nosso namoro.

_ Eu não sou o único com quem você tem que se preocupar, sabia? Mesmo... Mesmo sem o Fred, temos Weasleys o suficiente para acabar com você!

_ Poxa, agora eu fiquei preocupado – Harry respondeu num tom cheio de desdém, antes de se virar e sair do quarto. – Acabar com Voldemort realmente não se compara a isso!

Depois do que pareceram eras, Rony desceu as escadas, no final da tarde, pronto para sair. Estava atravessando a cozinha quando sua mãe entrou e perguntou:

_ Já está indo encontrar Hermione?

_ Já sim.

_ Tenta não voltar muito tarde, mocinho.

Intencionalmente desviando o olhar para a janela, Rony comentou:

_ Na verdade, mãe, talvez ela me convide para dormir lá...

_ Eu não sei... Isso não me parece apropriado.

_ Ah, qual é, mãe! A Mione vive dormindo aqui e, caso a senhora tenha esquecido, nós dividimos a mesma barraca por quase um ano!

_ Era diferente – Molly respondeu categórica.

_ Não sei por que!

_ Mas eu sei, e é isso que importa. Bom, que seja. Eu só espero que você tenha juízo, ouviu bem?

_ Pode deixar, mãe, pode deixar...

Mesmo um tanto frustrado, Rony nem se atreveu a perguntar se poderia passar a noite na casa de Hermione. Ela precisava estar com os pais, sozinha, e ele entendia. Por isso, contrariando toda sua expectativa e desejo, ele voltou para casa um pouco depois da meia noite.

Durante a semana, a frustração de Rony foi se juntando a um bocado de irritação. Além do pouco tempo livre que tinha para estar com a namorada, agora que Hermione voltara para a casa dos pais, e o seu trabalho junto ao esquadrão de aurores estava cada vez mais ativo, ele evitava qualquer contato com Harry e Gina. Não que isso fosse fácil. No ministério, apesar de mal trocarem uma palavra, quase sempre eram designados para as mesmas missões; em casa, os dois rapazes se tratavam com uma cordialidade forçada que começava a intrigar Molly e Arthur.

Foi preciso passarem uma noite inteira e mais metade de um dia participando de uma tocaia nos arredores de Plymouth para que isso mudasse.

Apesar de estarem no verão, um vento gelado, vindo do mar, açoitava as árvores escolhidas pelos aurores para servir de observatório. Não era um local muito bom, mas foi o melhor que encontraram.

Rony sentia o corpo dolorido, depois de tantas horas de pé, vigilante, praticamente imóvel. Trocou o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro e tentou alongar os músculos das costas sem sair do lugar. Quando fez o mesmo com o pescoço, um pequeno movimento chamou sua atenção para Harry, que estava saindo de sua posição, um pouco afastado dos demais, para se embrenhar rapidamente entre outro grupo de árvores mais ao norte.

Sem hesitar, Rony seguiu-o, ficando assim longe do restante do esquadrão. Mal havia contornado uma grande rocha que surgiu em seu caminho e percebeu que acertara: Harry duelava com três bruxos de olhares enlouquecidos.

Rapidamente entrou na luta, desviando a atenção dos bruxos e dando uma vantagem para o ataque de Harry. Em poucos minutos os três bruxos foragidos estavam estuporados no chão.

Os outros aurores chegaram enquanto Rony e Harry terminavam de prender com cordas os bruxos capturados. Com ordens expressas para irem imediatamente à medibruxa do ministério e, assim que suas escoriações e ferimentos fossem tratados, em seguida, direto para sua sala, os dois rapazes não tiveram tempo de trocar sequer uma palavra.

Somente no final da tarde foi que Rony e Harry se encontram sozinhos novamente, já no vestiário do esquadrão de aurores. Enquanto se arrumavam para deixar o ministério, um silêncio constrangedor se seguiu por longos minutos, até que Harry o quebrou.

_ Você me ajudou.

_ É...

_ Pensei que estivéssemos brigados - ele olhou na direção de Rony que estava de costas.

_ Estamos... Estávamos... - Rony começou. Em seguida, com um suspiro frustrado, sentou-se e começou a amarrar o cadarço, antes de continuar. - Eu não podia deixar você sair do grupo, sem nenhuma cobertura.

_ Por quê?

_ Caramba, Harry. Eu sou seu melhor amigo! - exclamou exaltado, ficando de pé.

_ Você me deu um soco! - Harry gritou, irritado.

_ E você está dormindo com a minha irmã!

Com um bufar resignado, Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos e sentou-se no banco do vestiário e perguntou:

_ Vai querer começar essa discussão novamente?

_ Não... - Rony respondeu após um tempo, sentando ao seu lado. - Eu... Eu vou me encontrar com a Mione no Beco Diagonal, daqui a pouco... Você não quer vir? Chame a Gina, a gente pode tomar um sorvete...

Sentindo um alívio reconfortante percorrer todo seu corpo, Harry olhou para Rony. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, precisava da "benção" do amigo.

_ Ok, vou avisar a sua irmã.

_**NB Kelly: Pri, que delicia! Muito bom quando tem capitulo novo. Muito engraçado, só o Ron pra lembrar da Molly depois do que eles fizeram. **_

_**Mas ele é um cara de pau mesmo né? Todo feliz e satisfeito com ele e cheio de moral pra cima do Harry e da Gina. É cada uma rsrs. Mas eu sei que é coisa de irmão. **_

_**Adorei e espero os próximos! **_

_**Beijos, te amo. **_

_**NB Sonia: Oooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, nossos fofos brigões! Amados! Tão ternamente cabeças quentes!... Rsrsrsrsrs - O que dizer, mana: PERFEITO! Com a ressalva de que você escreverá o próximo LOGO, para não ficarmos nos coçando de aflição!...* - E por favor, POR FAVOR, precisamos de muitas das suas cenas de amor! MUITAAAAASSSSSSSSS! - Beijo grande, e até o brevíssimo próximo capitulo! =D**_

NA: Olá a todos. Eu sei que demorei tempo demais com esse capítulo. E, pior, ele está curto demais para tanto tempo de espera. Mas, espero que pelo menos ele tenha a qualidade que todos esperam. Obrigada pelo apoio e compreensão. E, juro solenemente (tentar) não demorar mais tanto tempo pra postar o próximo.

Eu não vou responder aos comentários, senão é capaz de esquecer alguém depois de tanto tempo... Porém, sintam-se todos beijados e abraçados. Os comentários de vocês são o que me motivam a continuar.

Bjks da Pri


	7. Parte VII

Satisfy My Soul – Parte VII

Quando agosto começou, as cartas com as listas de material para a volta a Hogwarts chegaram, e com elas a decisão definitiva de Rony e Harry em não regressarem para a escola. Mesmo Hermione e Gina não pareciam mais tão animadas quanto antes. Mas, como precisavam comprar o que estava na lista, decidiram ir ao Beco Diagonal logo no primeiro sábado do mês.

Ainda sonolentos por terem ficado de plantão no Ministério até metade da madrugada, Rony e Harry desceram as escadas para encontrarem Gina já os aguardando para sair.

_ Já estava subindo para acordar vocês. Marquei com a Mione daqui a meia hora em frente à Floreios e Borrões.

_ Ótimo. Ela nem vai perceber se a gente demorar... – Rony resmungou sentando-se à mesa da cozinha e começando a se servir de torradas.

_ Eu imaginei que depois de três dias sem se encontrar com ela, você estaria mais ansioso... – Gina comentou, franzindo o cenho para o irmão. – Vocês brigaram?

_ Não.

_ Então não 'tô entendendo o motivo para ficar demorando tanto.

_ Gina, eu to cansado, com sono e com dores em lugares que nem sabia que existia, então, me deixa tomar café me paz, ok? A Mione vai ficar tão empolgada comprando os livros, que nem vai perceber que a gente está demorando.

Harry concordou com um gesto de cabeça e sentou junto com o amigo. Compreendia Rony totalmente. Estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginaram ver os preparativos de Hermione e Gina para a volta a escola. Não haviam conversado sobre o assunto, mas tinha certeza absoluta de que Rony pensara em voltar atrás na decisão de não retornar à Hogwarts, assim como ele.

A primeira pessoa que encontraram ao chegar ao Beco Diagonal foi Neville. Lendo atentamente um pedaço de pergaminho, o rapaz só percebeu a aproximação de Harry, Rony e Gina quando estes o alcançaram.

_ Oh, olá! E aí, pessoal, como vocês estão? – Neville perguntou, cumprimentando-os com abraços saudosos.

_ Estamos bem. E você?

_ Tudo bem. Mais que bem, na verdade. Nem acredito que vamos poder ter um ano normal na escola, para variar.

Trocando um olhar triste com Harry, Rony comentou:

_ Eu e Harry não vamos voltar.

_ Não? Mas... Eu pensei que agora, com tudo acabado...

_ Não acho que seria a mesma coisa sem o Dumbledore... – Harry comentou, entrelaçando sua mão na de Gina.

_ E ainda tem o esquadrão – lembrou Rony.

_ Sim, eu ouvi dizer que vocês foram convidados para serem aurores. Então é verdade!

_ É sim.

_ Meus parabéns! Acho que é a profissão perfeita para vocês, afinal. E a Hermione?

_ Nós estamos indo encontrar com ela na Floreios e Borrões, para comprar nosso material – informou Gina.

_ Ah claro, a Mione não iria dispensar um bom ano de estudos, não é? – Neville brincou, fazendo os outros rirem e concordarem.

Algumas horas depois, já carregados de livros, ingredientes de poção e vestes novas, Rony, Harry, Neville, Hermione e Gina resolveram continuar apenas vagueando pelo Beco Diagonal. Observaram vitrines e apreciaram as lojas até chegarem a Gemialidades Weasley, ainda fechada.

Imediatamente o ânimo de todos ficou abalado. E isso não melhorou ao ouvirem uma voz conhecida comentar o óbvio atrás deles:

_ Já era hora do seu irmão reagir. Parece que ele preferia ter morrido também...

Nem Gina, nem Rony puderam retrucar. Luna tinha razão em dizer em voz alta o que eles mesmos haviam pensado.

_ Olá, Luna. Já comprou seu material? – Harry perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto.

_ Já. Apesar de achar que não vai ter mais tanta graça voltar a Hogwarts, agora que as coisas acalmaram.

Trocando olhares incrédulos, os amigos acabaram rindo da observação de Luna. Juntos resolveram terminar o dia na sorveteria Fortescue, reaberta por um dos sobrinhos de Florean alguns dias antes.

Já estavam acomodados em volta de uma das mesas circulares na calçada, saboreando o que poderia ser considerado uma montanha de sorvete, quando foram abordados por algumas garotas cheias de risinhos.

_ Com licença... Você é Harry Potter, não é?

Curiosos, os seis amigos olharam para as recém-chegadas, que não lhes deram nem tempo para responder antes de outra delas continuar.

_ Nós também estudamos em Hogwarts. Terceiranistas...

_ Quarta! – Interrompeu novamente a primeira a falar. – Quartanistas. Somos da Lufa-lufa.

Durante a pequena pausa que a garota deu, obviamente achando que causaria algum tipo de recordação ou impacto entre eles, o grupo se entreolhou confuso.

_ O que desejam? – Hermione perguntou por fim.

_ Nós queríamos saber se vocês podiam nos dar os seus autógrafos.

Agradavelmente surpresos, mas bastante constrangidos, o papel que a garota entregou foi sendo rabiscado por cada um presente na mesa, sob pequenos risos e caretas. Antes que terminassem, porém, uma delas continuou:

_ E aulas de feitiço.

_ Aulas? – Exclamou Harry.

_ Sim! Sabe, quando voltarmos à Hogwarts, queríamos saber se vocês dois não gostariam de nos dar algumas aulas de feitiços – a garota agora exibia um enorme sorriso para Harry e Rony.

_ Nó-nós dois? – Rony gaguejou, incerto sobre o que ouvira.

_ Claro!

_ Nossa!... Obrigado pela...

_ Obrigada pela oferta, mas eles não vão poder não!

Hermione interrompeu a fala de Harry. As inocentes quartanistas da lufa-lufa não conheciam Hermione muito bem. Ela havia freqüentado a escola apenas em seus dois primeiros anos, durante os quais não tiveram nenhum contato, talvez apenas uma passagem ou outra pelos corredores ou salão principal. Por isso, provavelmente, não conheciam aquela expressão em seu olhar. Se conhecessem teriam aceitado a derrota e ido embora.

_ Eu não pedi aulas a você.

_ Hermione... – Rony murmurou baixinho, segurando a namorada pelo braço.

_ Você está certa – Gina tomou a palavra, encarando as meninas com uma versão diabólica de um sorriso angelical. – Você não pediu aulas a ela, nem a mim.

_ Porém, infelizmente, Rony e Harry não vão voltar para Hogwarts – Hermione retomou a palavra, com um sorriso malvado brincando em seu rosto quando percebeu a decepção nos rostos das alunas da lufa-lufa. - Mas nós duas vamos. Vocês sabem quem nós somos?

As garotas concordaram com gestos de cabeça e então, Gina continuou.

_ Que bom. Então, já devem estar compreendendo aonde se meteram.

_ E, como sabemos um pouquinho mais de feitiços do que vocês todas juntas, não vamos usar isso contra vocês – Hermione falou, causando apreensão ao completar: - Pelo menos não aqui. Nem agora.

Quando as alunas da Lufa-lufa foram embora – cochichando entre si e olhando por sobre os ombros – Hermione ainda bufava de raiva. Só depois de alguns segundos que ela percebeu que seus amigos a encaravam. Luna e Gina continham o riso, desviando o olhar, Neville e Harry tentavam disfarçar o constrangimento, mas foi a expressão de Rony que lhe chamou mais atenção, parecendo surpreso.

_ O que foi?

_ Hermione... Você às vezes é assustadora!

Estreitando os olhos para o namorado, Hermione sentiu seu sangue ainda correndo cheio de raiva.

_ Eu te deixei assustado? – sibilou, inclinando seu corpo pra frente e aproximando-se de Rony.

_ Er... um pouco...

_ Ótimo!

_ Como assim, ótimo?

_ Desse jeito você vai pensar duas vezes antes de dar atenção para outra garota enquanto eu estiver na escola.

As semanas de verão foram passando daquele jeito que só quem ama conhece: rápido demais quando se está junto da pessoa amada e demorando três vezes mais quando separados. Dividindo-se entre o trabalho na seção de aurores (que muitas vezes também roubava-lhe algumas noites) e os encontros com Hermione, Rony agora mal parava na Toca.

_ Engole isso direito, menino!

_ Na...to...zad...

Mal conseguindo prender o riso, Harry baixou os olhos para a xícara à sua frente, enquanto Rony entulhava mais um pedaço de bolo na boca já cheia. Molly Weasley resmungou sobre a origem da má educação do filho e voltou ao fogão de onde voltou trazendo mais um pouco de leite quente. Com o olhar típico das mães quando querem deixar claro o quanto conhecem seus filhos, sentou-se e se serviu antes de comentar:

_ Não estaria atrasado se tivesse ido dormir numa hora decente. O Harry, por exemplo, não parece desesperado nem estar tentando bater o recorde de quanta comida cabe dentro de uma só boca...

Rony fez uma careta ao olhar para o amigo, que por sua vez desviou o olhar para a janela. Ele também não se atrasaria se Hermione morasse sob o mesmo teto. E provavelmente teria a mesma cara de satisfeito que Harry, se tivesse um pouco mais de tato não demonstraria tanto.

_ Terminei. Vamos?

_ Só estava esperando você – Harry comentou, levantando-se.

_ Vai vir jantar? – Molly perguntou para Rony.

Com uma coragem quase hercúlea o rapaz encarou a mãe, sentindo as orelhas avermelhando antes mesmo que começasse a responder.

_ Er... Acho que não, mãe. Combinei de sair com a Mione. Na verdade, a senhora Granger disse que eu podia dormir lá essa noite, se eu quisesse.

_ Humpf, daqui a pouco eu vou ter que marcar uma hora para ter você em casa.

_ É que falta pouco para ela voltar pra escola e depois...

_ Eu ainda não me conformo com essa idéia de vocês dois não continuarem os estudos – a senhora Weasley reclamou, como vinha fazendo repetidamente desde que soube da decisão dos rapazes de não voltarem a Hogwarts.

Ainda com o rosto vermelho, Rony seguiu Harry para o quintal da Toca e de lá para o Ministério da Magia onde iniciaram mais um dia de trabalho.

Rony nunca pensou que algum dia se sentiria assim ao cruzar o portal da plataforma 9 ¾ na estação de King's Cross. Ele e Hermione tinham acabado de se despedir dos pais dela no saguão da estação e agora caminhavam lentamente para uma das pontas da plataforma onde a aglomeração de estudantes e familiares era menor.

Uma ou outra pessoa apontava para eles e os encarava. Mas, fosse por educação ou por seus semblantes não estimularem uma aproximação maior, só foram parados brevemente por Neville e cumprimentados de longe por alguns membros da antiga Armada de Dumbledore que ainda permaneciam na escola.

Hermione permaneceu calada durante todo o tempo. Sua mão entrelaçada com a de Rony como se esse contato lhe desse coragem para o que ia fazer.

_ Rony? – chamou baixinho, olhando para o chão.

_ O que?

Respirando fundo, Hermione ergueu o olhar para Rony por um momento antes de desviá-los para a locomotiva parada na estação.

_ Eu acho que não vou mais...

_ Não vai mais? – o rapaz perguntou sem entender. - Por quê?

_ Porque... ora, eu não quero mais...

_ Como assim não quer, Mione? Você não querer estudar é uma coisa quase... anti-natural! – Rony falou com um sorriso triste.

_ Mas eu não sei se...

_ Mione...? – ele a interrompeu, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos e forçando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos.

_ Sim?

_ Eu também vou ficar com saudades.

Hermione tentou arduamente, mas as lágrimas que queimavam seus olhos finalmente conseguiram escapar e desceram por sua face. Seus braços rodearam o pescoço de Rony e ela o beijou com paixão.

O beijo perdurou por uma eternidade, arrancando risinhos e aplausos de muitos expectadores. Harry e Gina, que acabavam de se aproximar, rolaram os olhos e decidiram não interromper os amigos.

Quando o aviso para o último embarque começou a soar, Rony e Hermione se separaram. Ficaram abraçados, até que as portas dos vagões começaram a ser fechadas, aproveitando os últimos instantes juntos.

Rony entregou o malão de Hermione para o funcionário do trem que olhou compreensivo quando percebeu a relutância em se separarem. Antes que Hermione embarcasse no vagão, Rony a impediu, segurando-a pela mão e a puxou para perto.

_ Eu te amo.

Tentando se controlar para não chorar ainda mais, Hermione beijou-o mais uma vez e respondeu:

_ Eu também.

Se soltaram, relutantes, e o trem começou a andar assim que Hermione fechou a portinhola do vagão atrás de si. Rony se forçou a ficar parado no lugar em vez de correr atrás do trem que partia. Seus olhos permaneceram grudados na figura de Hermione que lentamente ia se afastando.

_Então é isso_, pensou chateado. _Quando finalmente conseguimos ficar juntos, nos separamos de novo... Acho que vou pedir para fazer mais rondas em Hogsmead... Uma coisa é certa: essa história não acaba aqui._

FIM

NB: Como escrever a NB do fim! Com dor no coração, é claro.

Pri, antes de tudo, muito obrigada! Muito obrigada por ter me presenteado com a honra de ser uma de suas Betas. Caramba, Depois do Funeral foi uma das primeiras fics que li, eu era só uma fã (ainda sou é claro!) e dessa vez vi de camarote a criação! Tem idéia de como é isso? É UAU!

Agora quanto SMS, ah que historia linda! Cheia de tudo que eu gosto, Ron, Ron, Ron... Tinha outras coisas que eu gosto também é claro! Amiga, parabéns foi uma delicia de ler, de acompanhar, de ter participado. É Uma pena o fim, mas dadas as circunstancias... Boa sorte e sucesso! Vou aguardar. Beijos

Te amo.

NA: Pois é, FIM... Eu sei que muita gente queria mais (minha beta é uma delas), mas é chegada a hora de terminar essa história. Ou melhor, chegou a hora de deixar a nossa imaginação preencher as lacunas. Com sorte, a tia Jo resolve fazer isso pra gente, com outro livro, ou o Pottermore, ou a Enciclopédia... Eu, por minha vez, vou enveredar por outros caminhos. Tenho projetos que envolvem histórias, mas não fics. Me desejem boa sorte!

De qualquer modo, espero que tenham gostado de me acompanhar por esse caminho trilhado na história de Rony e Hermione.

Um agradecimento especial para Kelly e Sônia Sag que me ajudaram desde o começo, há quase 1 ano e 4 meses atrás.

Um grande beijo a todos que leram, em especial aos que comentaram: Dieimi somers (Disomers), Carolina Gomes, Bruna Golegã, Nikelen Witter, Livia Cavalheiro (Livinha), Lica Martins, Daniela Nogueira (Fadinha Ruiva), Pipoca Lissandra Alvarenga Swerts, Viviane Barreda, Grace Black, Pedro Freitas, Priscilla Moreira, Cá Black, deborah potter, Michelle M. Rossi, Hermione Higurashi, , Danicliffe, Tia Carolis, bruna evans potter , the aninhaaaaa, Sabrina M. e M., Leticia Franciele Borghi, Arienne Weasley, Raí de Oliveira, Olivia Weasley, Veronica T., Gii Rani, Janis Weasley, Exigente Girl, Cleidz, Andreia Granger, Alice Montenegro, Laura Tonks, Camile Damasceno, leleu_mione, Juliana Aparecida Chudo Marques, CJuliaMes e Vanesse Grendene, bellekaflashbutterfly, Flat, Xande Weasley, Thayna Zumbaq, Penelope M. Jones, Paloma, Perola Negra, Leticia, Suzane OC, Lua Tonks e Kinfox .

Um obrigada a todos que irão ler depois da fic concluída. Podem deixar comentários, vou adorar ler cada um deles!

Bom, é isso. Obrigada e mil bjks


End file.
